


Piton-Potter

by Mikio



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: Magyar
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2018-12-12 12:44:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11737314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikio/pseuds/Mikio
Summary: Arthur Piton-Potter nem is Harryék gyereke lenne, ha hallgatna a szép szóból. Piton kísérletei között kutakodva talál egy bájitalt, amit el is készít nem számolva a lehetséges végeredményekkel, amik nincsenek leírva.





	1. Chapter 1

Arthur feje zsongott az eséstől. Nyögött egyet majd megpróbált felülni, de amint megtette megszédült és visszahanyatlott a hűvös kőpadlóra.  
– Életem legostobább ötlete volt apa könyveiben kutatni az engedélye nélkül – nyögte és lassan kinyitva a felemás szemeit, a több szász éves plafont kezdte vizslatni. Biztos volt benne, hogy ezért apja olyan szigorú büntetést szab ki rá, melyet még soha életében nem kapott és valószínűleg nem is fogja megköszönni. Bal kezével megtapogatta a fejét, sérülés után kutatva, de semmit nem talált. Nagyon örült neki, hogy egy esetleges enyhe agyrázkódáson kívül, nem lett semmi komolyabb baja.  
– Áh... ezt most nagyon elcsesztem...  
Nagy levegőt vett és felállt. Meg kellett keresnie az apját, ha másért nem is, de azért minimum, hogy elmondhassa mekkora ostobaságot követett el. Ha a másik apja mellette áll, talán nem neki kell majd elmondani mit tett, hanem megbeszélik egymás között és ő csak a büntetést kapja.  
Ezen az elképzelésen keserűen felnevetett.  
– Na persze... majd pont apa nem fogja lekiabálni a fejemet...  
Derékig érő, fonott, fekete haját maga mellett hátra lökte és kitámolygott az ajtón. Pár lépés után már a fal támasza nélkül is képes volt menni, de a fejét azért még fogta és hányingere is volt.  
Egy-két kanyar után meglátta egy nagyon ismerős személy sziluettjét. Két gyerekkel beszélgetett éppen, neki háttal állva. A feje zúgása miatt, nem értette mit beszélgetnek, de hálás volt, amikor a két gyerek elment mire ő odatámolygott.  
A szemüveges professzor épp akkor fordult meg és döbbenten bámult a mögötte álló fiúra.  
– Örülök, hogy ilyen gyorsan megtaláltalak – hadarta Arthur összeakadó nyelvvel, összeszorította a szemeit és úgy folytatta – Óriási hibát követtem el és most apa tuti ki fog nyuvasztani miatta. Tudom, hogy megmondta, hogy nem kellene a zárolt könyvei között kutakodnom és igaza volt. Hallgatnom kellett volna rá. Tudom, hogy muszáj elmondanom neki, de nem szeretném egyedül tenni... – a végét halkan és félve mondta – Kérlek...  
Apja szigorú ember volt, de soha nem félt tőle annyira, mint most. Tudta nagyon jól mekkora hülyeséget csinált. A két férfi kijelentette, hogy veszélyes lenne, ha az elzárt könyvek között kutakodna és onnan akarna dolgozni. Arthur persze biztos volt benne, hogy nem lesz semmi baj.  
~ɣ~  
Harry Potter a pincébe tartott, mert ott mindig lehetett hosszú és nyugodt sétákat tenni, már ha nem találkozott azzal a denevér Pitonnal. Annak a férfinek már megint sikerült felhúznia, ezért is választotta inkább a sétát az ebéd helyett. Sóhajtva állt meg a folyosó közepén, amikor hangokat hallott. A folyosó végén két elsős, ijedt mardekárost talált, akik eltévedtek a klubhelyiségbe menet. Elkísérte őket a már számukra is ismerős folyosó szakaszig, majd megfordulva még egy diákkal találta szembe magát. Nagyokat pislogva bámulta a bűntudatos szomorú arcot. A fiú lesütött szemekkel és lehajtott fejjel állt előtte. Hosszú, fonott, fekete haja az oldala mellett lógott, kontrasztot alkotva fehér bőrével. Elgondolkozott van-e hasonló kinézettel mardekáros vagy egyáltalán másik házból való diák az iskolában, de senki nem rémlett neki. Pedig mardekáros volt, a talárja alapján. Magasságából és kinézetéből, olyan hat-hetedévesnek tippelte, de még akkor sem látta soha. Biztos emlékezne – ha az arcára nem is – valakire, akinek fiú létére ennyire hosszú haja van.  
Harrynek nagyon kellett koncentrálnia, hogy megértse a fiú hadarását és hiába értette a szavakat, a jelentésüket nem. A gyerekek nem szokták letegezni, így az volt az első, amin megdöbbent, azzal folytatódott, hogy az iskolában attól félt, hogy az apja meg fogja büntetni. A diákok nem félnek az apjuktól az iskolában, hiszen közük nincs hozzá.   
Harry nem akarta még jobban felzaklatni, ezért egy – a véleménye szerint – nyugtató mosolyt küldött felé és úgy szólalt meg. Nem neki lett volna a dolga a mardekárosok személyes ügyeivel foglalkozni, de annyira letört volt a srác, hogy nem merte Pitonhoz irányítani, félt, hogy csak leüvöltené a fejét.  
– Hogy hívnak? – kérdezte elsőször is.  
Az SVK professzor terve a megnyugtató mosolygásról kudarcba fulladt, amikor a gyerek hirtelen ráemelte fekete és zöld szemeit, nyílt rettegéssel. Világos bőre még tovább sápadt. A fiú hirtelen elfordult, majd kiadta gyomra tartalmát és elájult.  
Harry azonnal az ismeretlen után kapott és megtartotta, nehogy elessen, majd pálcájával eltűntette a hányást. Felvitte a gyengélkedőre, ahol Poppy nagy rohanás közepette ellátta, majd a gondjaira bízta és már ott sem volt. A gyereknek agyrázkódása volt.  
A fiatal professzor jobb híján elővett egy könyvet a talárjából és azt kezdte olvasni, amíg a fiú felébred és megkérdezheti mi történt. Olyan sokáig nem kellett azonban egyedül lennie, ugyanis pár perc múlva nyílt az ajtó és belépett az az illető, akivel nem akart találkozni, ha lehet, akkor soha többet. Perselus Piton.  
– Poppy mondta, hogy az egyik diákomat agyrázkódással idehoztad – közölte, miközben mellkasa előtt keresztbefont karokkal megállt az ágy mellett.  
Harry legyőzte a késztetést, hogy elküldje a fenébe a férfit.  
– Igen, a pincében találtam rá – intett az ágyban fekvő felé.  
~ɣ~  
Arthur halk beszélgetésre ébred és összerezzent, amikor felismerte a hangokat. Lassan nyitotta ki a szemeit és rémülten fordult az ágya mellett álló két férfi felé. Már a szagokból és az ágynemű tapintásából meg tudta állapítani, hogy a gyengélkedőre került és a pince jelenetet Harryvel elkönyvelte rémálomnak.  
– Én... – kezdte, bár tudta, hogy nem kerülheti el a kiabálást – nagyon sajnálom! Tudom, hogy nem kellett volna és esküszöm, többet nem is teszem meg! Bocsáss meg!  
A két férfi értetlenül bámult rá, majd a fiatalabbik felállt és letette a könyvét.  
– Nos, akkor innentől rád bízom.  
Arthur döbbent tekintettel nézett rá, Piton meg döbbenten nézett a fiúra.  
– Potter! – állította meg a bájitalmester hangja.  
– Mi van? – kérdezett vissza Harry ingerülten. Nem volt kíváncsi egy újabb gúnyos megjegyzésre.  
– Ez a fiú nem a házam tagja.  
– Mi? – döbbent meg az SVK tanár is. Ez volt a döbbenetek perce.  
– Azt mondtam – kezdte Piton tagoltan – ez a fiú nem tartozik a mardekár ház diákjai közé. Ismerem mindegyiket, de vele még életemben nem találkoztam.  
– A te házad talárja van rajta!  
– Csak feltűnne valaki aki, több mint négy éve a diákom!  
Harry látta, hogy Piton pálcát ránt és a fiúra szegezi, mire azonnal odalépett és elkapta a férfi karját.  
– Ne legyél hülye! Ez csak egy gyerek!  
– Aki bejutott az iskolába! Eressz!  
Arthur miközben a két felnőttet figyelte elborzadva, hirtelen kínosan elnevette magát.  
– Felfogtam, esküszöm többet soha az életben még csak rá sem pillantok a zárolt könyveidre, szóval most már befejezhetitek – nézett rájuk könyörögve.  
A professzorok ránéztek.  
– Miről beszélsz? – kérdezte Harry.  
Perselus látta a fiú szemeiben a pánikot, miután Harry megszólalt.  
– Hogy hívnak? – engedte lejjebb a pálcáját. Egy láthatóan rettegő gyerek ellen kételkedett benne, hogy használnia kellene.  
– Beszélnem kell az igazgatóval... – suttogta Arthur, majd kihasználva a két felnőtt pillanatnyi figyelmetlenségét, kipattant az ágyból és megkerülve őket kiszaladt a gyengélkedő ajtaján.  
Harry és Piton annyira megdöbbentek, hogy pár másodperc fáziskéséssel indultak a srác után, aki láthatóan tudta merre menjen és fürgébb is volt náluk. Olyan rejtett folyosókat használt, amiket csak a tanárok ismertek. Harryéknek esélyük sem volt elkapni, mivel nem hagyta Perselusnak, hogy átkot küldjön a nem olyan rég még ájult gyerekre.  
Arthur lihegve állt meg a kőszörny előtt, ami az igazgatói irodába vezető lépcsőt rejtette.  
– Cukortalár... – mondta a jelszót, de a szörny meg sem mozdult, az őt követő léptek pedig egyre hangosabbak voltak, ahogy közeledtek.  
– Azt mondtam, cukortalár! – emelte meg a hangját, szinte könyörögve nézett a faragott szörnyre.  
– Nyílj már ki te ócska dög! – rúgott bele, de nem ment vele semmire. Hátulról egy kar megragadta a pólóját a nyakánál és megfordította.  
Egy nagyon mérges bájital professzorral találta szembe magát és egy térdein támaszkodó Harry Potterral. Arthur átkozta a pillanatot, amikor reggel felkelt.  
– Én most szépen megmagyarázol mindent! – jelentette ki a bajital mester, majdhogy nem vicsorogva.  
Arthur korrigálta, alig egy órával ezelőtti gondolat menetét. EDDIG soha nem rettegett annyira az apjától, mint jelenleg, úgy hogy a férfi azt se tudta róla, hogy kicsoda. Nyelt egy nagyot.  
– Eressz el! Azonnal beszélnem kell...  
– Mi folyik itt gyermekeim? – mozdult meg a kőszörny és elő lépett az iskola igazgatója. Arthur hatalmasat sóhajtott, megmenekült.   
– Albus! Azonnal beszélnem kell veled! – kapott az alkalmon Arthur és elkezdett ficánkolni.  
Albus pont annyira megdöbbent azon, hogy egy gyerek letegezi, mint a két professzor, de egyben látta is a rémületet a gyereknél, ezért inkább elsiklott felette.  
– Rendben – bólintott.  
~ɣ~

Arthur fel-alá járkált az igazgatói irodában. Próbálta kitalálni mit is tehetne, de semmi nem jutott eszébe annyira ideges volt.  
– Citromport? – kérdezte az igazgató.  
– Ne szórakozz! Tudod, hogy allergiás vagyok rá és azt is, hogy apáék utálják, ha édességgel tömsz – legyintett Arthur oda sem figyelve.  
Albus alaposan megfigyelte a gyereket, míg az idegesen járkált. A fiú nagyon emlékeztette valakire, de nem tudta volna megmondani kire. Világos bőre volt, derékig érő fonott fekete haja, és a szeme volt a legérdekesebb. Egyik szeme ragyogó zöld, míg a másik csillogó fekete. Egy halvány kép beugrott neki a fiú szemeiről, az egyik Perselusról, a másik meg Harryről, de elvetette. Nem csak két ember él a világon zöld meg fekete szemekkel.  
– Albus, elbasztam! – szólalt meg hirtelen a fiú, de még mindig járkálva. Az igazgató nyitotta a száját, hogy a beszéd miatta rászóljon, de nem jutott szóhoz, mert Arthur folytatta – Tudom, tudom! Tilos apa zárolt könyvei között kutatnom, ezt te is megmondtad, amikor felhoztam neked, de megtettem! Nem kell a leosztás, tudom mekkora hülyeség volt. Először azt hittem, hogy csak szórakoznak, de komolyan nem emlékeznek! Istenem! Most mi a fenét csináljak?! Ez katasztrófa! Most mi a szart csináljak... – Arthur riadtan az igazgató felé fordult és hátrált egy lépést. Most jutott csak el tudatáig, hogy megkínálták citromporral.  
– Nem tudod, ki vagyok... – lehelte a szavakat fal fehéren és lerogyott a földre, két kezével a fejét fogva.  
– Hogy hívnak fiam?  
– Arthur...  
– Arthur – bólintott az ősz mágus – Elárulod nekem mi történt?  
Arthur felemelte a fejét, Albusnak pedig megszakadt a szíve, ahogy a könnytől csillogó szemeket nézte. Soha nem szerette a gyerekeket szomorúnak látni.  
– Nem... én... – kezdte Arthur, de aztán feladta. Valakivel beszélnie kell, nem maradhat itt, ha senki nem tudja kicsoda és a legegyszerűbb megoldás, ha az igazgatónak számol be a dologról. – Kaphatok egy teát?  
Albus meglepődött. Arthur az imént még teljesen szét volt esve, de meglepően hamar összeszedte magát. Először azt hitte sírni fog, de most hogy felállt semmi nyoma nem volt a könnyeknek. Töltött két csésze teát és az egyiket átnyújtotta a gyereknek.  
– A teánál erősebbre lesz szüksége – biccentett Arthur. Elvette a teát és leült az egyik fotelba – A teljes nevem Arthur Regulus Piton-Potter.  
Az igazgató döbbenetében eltátotta a száját.  
– A szüleim Perselus Piton és Harry Potter.  
Dumbledore elővett egy üveg aranyszín folyadékot, amit Arthur whiskyként azonosított. Legszívesebben most ő is azt ivott volna. Töltött egy keveset a teájába és úgy kortyolta el. Arthur szépen megvárta, amíg az idős mágus elfogyasztja, majd ismét ránéz és alaposan megfigyeli.  
Albus ennek az információnak a tudatában már rájött, miért volt ismerős számára a fiú. Felemás szemeit mindkét szülőjétől örökölte, testalkatát Pitontól, ahogy egyenes szálú haját is. Az orra Harryé volt, az arca pedig magában hordozta, mind a két felmenője vonásait, de nem kifejezetten hasonlított egyik apjára sem. Ezért nem tudta hová tenni, hogy annyira ismerős volt, de mégsem. Ha valaki nem tudja, kik a szülei, soha nem hasonlítaná, ahhoz a két férfihoz.  
– Amennyire én tudom Perselus és Harry kölcsönös utálatot éreznek egymás iránt – szólalt meg végül – A jövőből jöttél?  
– Nem – gondolkodott el Arthur és kortyolt a teából. Ha utazott volna az időben, feltűnt volna az a tizenhat év, ami eltelt a megszületése óta, de ez egyik férfin sem látszott, ahogy visszaidézte maga elé a kinézetüket. – Nem, biztos, hogy nem utaztam az időben.  
– Értem.  
– Apa egyik titkos bájitalát készítettem el, mikor az felrobbant és most itt tartunk – tárta szét a karjait.  
– Mi volt a neve?  
– Nem tudom – sóhajtotta – Sietnem kellett, hogy ne bukjak le, ezért csak sebtében lemásoltam és megcsináltam.  
Az igazgató a homlokát ráncolta. A bájital mesternek rengeteg saját bájitala volt, többségük illegálisnak minősítve és titkosan. Még ő sem tudja pontosan, hogy Perselus mikkel kísérletezett régebben.  
– Ezek szerint mindenki emlékéből kitörölted a létezésedet. Ez megnyugtatóbb, mintha időutazással lenne dolgod. Meg kell néznünk, melyiket használtad.  
– Persze! – horkantott fel Arthur gúnyosan. Albusnak erről azonnal Perselus jutott eszébe. – Mert hagyni fogja, hogy valaki idegen átnézze a tiltott kutatásait!  
Albus ezzel egyet értett.


	2. Az "első" órák

Perselus Piton a szokásosnál is rosszabb kedvében volt reggel. Mikor előző este bement a lakosztályába, minden olyan volt, mintha évek óta nem használta volna. Nem volt több kilónyi porréteg, de olyan idegennek hatott az egész hely, mintha nem is a megszokott lakosztálya lenne, ahol több mint harminc éve él.  
Nyugtalan volt és egész éjszaka nem tudott normálisan aludni. Ahogy az agyában feküdt, volt valami hiány érzete. Nem tudta volna megfogalmazni, hogy mi, de egyszerűen hiányolt valamit maga mellől, s az zavarta a legjobban, hogy tudat alatt nem valami tárgyat hiányol a szobából, hanem egy személyt az ágyából. Többször is felébredt arra, hogy az ágy másik térfelén tapogatózik, majd felriad arra, hogy üres és hideg. Emiatt reggel kialvatlanul és rosszkedvűen kelt. Az sem javított a hangulatán, hogy első két órája dupla bájitaltan a mardekár-griffendél hatodévesekkel. A saját háza még hagyján, na de a vörös-arany...  
Mikor a terméhez ért, végig nézett a diákokon. A házak szokás szerint elkülönülve és Arthur, Albus állítólagos rokona még távolabb állt mindenkitől, miközben elgondolkodva meredt a földre. Az igazgató a fiút vacsoránál jelentette és mutatta be, mint Arthur Graves, kihagyva a nyilvános süveges beosztást.  
A diákok csak akkor vették észre a jelenlétét, amikor már a folyosó közepénél lépdelt. Mikor odaért becsapta az ajtót.  
– Mire várnak még? – kérdezte a diák sereglettől, akik meg sem mozdultak – Meghívóra? Menjenek be!  
Figyelmen kívül hagyta a griffendélesektől érkező utálkozó pillantásokat, a szeme sarkából figyelte az új diákot. A hosszú hajú fiú a két ház között ment be a terembe és mindenki meglepetésére a legelső padban foglalt helyet. Még a mardekárosok sem voltak annyira merészek, hogy oda üljenek, hiába tudták, hogy többet tehetnek meg Pitonnál, mint bármely másik ház.  
Különösebb indokot nem kellett kitalálnia, hogy dolgozatot írasson, ha akar, de most tökéletesnek tűnt Arthur Gravesre fogni a dolgot. A bájital mester tudta jól, hogy ezzel keresztbe tesz a kölyöknek és mindenkit ellene uszít, de nem érdekelte.  
A kölyökben volt valami zavaró. A hirtelen beiratkozása és az, hogy az igazgató rokona... Na, persze – gondolta magában Perselus gúnyosan. Meg mert volna esküdni, hogy tegnap az igazgatónak halvány fogalma sem volt róla, ki a srác. Nem is értette miért hazudja azt, hogy a kölyök a rokona.  
~ɣ~  
Arthur Piton-Potter életében nem várta még kevésbé a bájitaltan órát, mint most. Ha csak a tananyagot tekintjük, félni valója nem volt. Hogyan is lett volna? Hiszen Perselus Piton az egyik apja. Fejből tudta már a hetedévesek anyagát is, a gondot maga a tanár jelentette. Hallott pletykákat, rémtörténeteket apja viselkedéséről azelőtt mielőtt megházasodott volna és ez volt az, amitől félt. Harry sokszor dicsekedett azzal, milyen mogorva volt mielőtt összejöttek és „csodát” tett. Arthur mindig is szerette volna azt hinni, hogy Harry túloz – milyen szép is a gyermeki naivitás –, de soha nem kapott pozitív választ, ezen reményére. Hermione és még Albus is igazat adott apjának.  
Pozitívumot jelentett azonban, hogy mardekáros volt és nem griffendéles. Az igazgatónak hála pedig nem kellett ismét átesnie a süveges procedúrán. Az emlékre mosolyra húzta a száját.  
Mikor elsős lett a Roxfortban, már csukott szemmel sem tudott volna eltévedni. Mivel mindkét szülője ott tanított esélytelen volt, hogy ne ott élje le az életét. Ha nem valamelyik tanórára könyörögte be magát, akkor az igazgató vagy valamelyik másik tanár vigyázott rá, de csak ha egyik apja sem ért rá. Arthur imádott játszani a diákokkal és hat éves korára apjai már minden klubhelyiségből rángatták ki, több órás keresés után.  
Mikor Arthur elkezdett a házakba járkálni, a diákoknak egyetlen fokozottan ajánlott betartandó szabályuk volt. Arthur Piton-Potternek semmi, de semmi bántódása nem eshet. Ezt pedig mindenki betartotta, hiszen nem volt olyan ép- vagy nem épeszű, aki kivívta volna, Harry Potter, Perselus Piton és Albus Dumbledore haragját.  
Mikor tizenegy évesen megkapta a levelét, már minden klubhelyiséget, azon belül is minden helyiséget ismert és mindegyik ház tagjai izgatottan várták, hogy hová fogják beosztani. Még szülei sem voltak biztosan benne, hogy melyik házba fog kerülni. Nem tartozott különösebben egyik házhoz sem, azonban mindenhová beilleszkedett. Attól függően éppen melyik ház lakóival volt, úgy változott a dolgokhoz való hozzáállása.  
Mikor a fejére került a Teszlek Süveg, minden diák – az elsősöket kivéve, akik nem ismerték – és minden tanár síri csendben várta az eredményt.  
Arthur volt valószínűleg az egyetlen elsős, aki kicsit sem félt az eredménytől, hiszen ismerte már azt hogyan is megy a dolog. Majdnem tíz percig tartott, csak az ő beosztása. Kedélyesen elcsevegett a Süveggel és nem egyszer hangosan fel is nevetett, amit senki nem értett, de a gyerek nem vette észre az értetlen tekinteteket. Végül a Süveg a Mardekárt kiáltotta.  
Arthurt gondolataiból Perselus Piton hangja zökkentette vissza a jelenbe, meg egy ajtó csapódása.  
– Mire várnak még? Meghívóra? Menjenek be! – harsogta a tanár.  
A griffendélesek ellenséges pillantásokat vetve a férfire mentek be, a mardekárosok pedig magabiztosan. Arthur az utóbbi és az előbbi között ment, kerülve apja tekintetét, aki őt fürkészte.  
Bent leült az első padba, ahová még a mardekárosok sem igazán szerettek ülni, ezzel meglepve mindenkit, az oroszlános háztól még sajnáló pillantásokat is szerzett, de nem foglalkozott ezzel. Igazából, mindig is ott ült.  
Látta, ahogy Perselus felvonja egyik szemöldökét, majd lobogó talárral, határozottan előre sétál és szembe fordul az osztállyal. Arthurnak már az ajtóban feltűnt, apja rossz kedve, de most, hogy még csak nem is emlékszik arra, hogy van egy fia, nem tudta mire is számítson emiatt. Ahogy ő ismerte, még ha pocsék hangulata is volt, akkor is türtőztette magát, ha a fiával volt.  
– Mivel van egy új diák – nézett rá Piton – ezért, amíg ő megírja a felmérő dolgozatot, a többiek is dolgozatot írnak.  
Arthur döbbenten nézett a férfira. Piton teljesen elásta az "első" napján és ezzel a férfi tisztában is volt. Kezdte belátni, hogy senki nem túlozta el apja viselkedését, amikor meséltek róla.  
~ɣ~  
Arthur végignézett a dolgozatán és felvonta egyik szemöldökét. A kérdések teljesen kifacsart módon szerepeltek rajta. Ha nem ismerte volna az apját, soha az életben nem jött volna rá, mire akar választ kapni a férfi.  
Az óra vége felé járhattak, mikor végzett az egésszel, átellenőrizte még egyszer, hogy mindenre azt a választ adta, amit kellett, aztán körbenézett a többi diákon. Mindenki a pergamenjét bámulta, kivéve két griffendélest, Piton elvette a dolgozatukat, amiért beszélgettek. Emiatt a házuk tíz pontot vesztett és Arthur biztos volt benne, hogy nem csak ennyit fognak a második óra végére.  
– Mr. Graves! A dolgozatával foglalkozzon és ne azzal, mit csinálnak mások! Kétlem, hogy ennyi idő alatt végzett volna vele – rivallt rá a professzor.  
Arthur megrezzent az álneve használatára. A griffendélesek rápillantottak, de inkább meg sem szólaltak, a mardekárosok meg kárörvendően kuncogtak, azzal, hogy apja ráfogta a dolgozatot, senki nem szimpatizált vele.  
– A többiek is a dolgozatukkal foglalkozzanak!  
– Elnézést, Piton professzor – felelte azonnal Arthur tisztelettudóan. Legszívesebben apja képébe vágta volna, hogy a dolgozat egy nagy kicseszés volt, és nem volt joga ilyen nehéz feladatokat feladni, de visszafogta magát. Sok mindent tanult apjától, többek között azt is, hogyan ne mutassa ki az érzelmeit – na, nem mintha Piton valaha is bevette volna. – Végeztem a feladatokkal.  
~ɣ~  
Az első óra vége felé Arthur azonban nézelődni kezdett, ami persze Piton figyelmét sem kerülte el.  
– Mr. Graves! A dolgozatával foglalkozzon és ne azzal, mit csinálnak mások! Kétlem, hogy ennyi idő alatt végzett volna vele – szólt rá a legszigorúbb hangján Piton. Nem kerülte el a figyelmét a fiú összerezzenése. – A többiek is a dolgozatukkal foglalkozzanak! – figyelmeztette a többieket, akik elkezdtek kuncogni.  
– Elnézést, Piton professzor – nézett rá Arthur – Végeztem a feladatokkal.  
Piton felvonta a szemöldökét. Látta a fiún, hogy mennyire dühös és mennyire el akarja rejteni, de átlátott a maszkon.  
Elszakította tekintetét a vádló felemás szemekről és elvette a pergament, hogy átolvassa.  
Az egész nem tartott tovább néhány percnél, de Arthurt mégis a hideg kirázta, amikor apja ránézett, pedig tudta, hogy nem vétett hibát. Minden kérdésre jó választ adott, ez volt hát az, ami miatt a férfi fürkészve nézett rá. Dacosan viszonozta Piton pillantását és érezte, hogy a férfi legilimentációt használ rajta. Egy másodpercre elképedt ettől a viselkedéstől, de hamar visszavette a maszkját és nem fordította el a fejét. Kivédeni nem tudta a „támadást”, de elrejteni el tudta a gondolatait. Megmutatta a férfinek a dolgozatírás menetét, hogy lássa nem csalt és minden más emlékét, amiről úgy gondolta jobb, ha nem tud elrejtette lényegtelenek mögé.  
A bájital mester meglepődött, amikor a kölyök észrevette, hogy legilimentálja, de emiatt nem zavartatta magát. Megnézte, amit akart és meglepődve látta, hogy a gyerek tényleg nem csalt.  
Arthur, miután apja faképnél hagyta, felsóhajtott. Életében nem örült még ennyire annak, hogy imádott tanulni. Az oklumenciára és legilimenciára két éve bukkant rá és az apja csak a legalapvetőbb dolgokat magyarázta el, nem volt hajlandó megtanítani rá ennyi idősen a fiát. Arthur minden könyvet elolvasott róla, majd elméleti tudását Luval ültette gyakorlatba. Nem tudta kivédeni a támadásokat rendes tanár híján, de megtanulta elzárni, rendszerezni az emlékeit és azt is, hogyan mutasson olyasmit, amit ő akar. Persze biztos volt benne, hogyha Perselus akarja, akkor a gyenge védekezése semmit sem ér.  
A bájitaltan második fele rosszabb volt, mint az első. Piton mindenkinek beszólogatott, a griffendél összesen ötven pontot vesztett – igazságtalanul – és Arthur már a türelme végén járt. El sem hitte, hogy apja ekkora köcsög volt régebben. Óra végén szabályosan menekült a teremből.  
– Ezt nem hiszem el! – morgolódott a folyosón, menet közben – Ekkora szemétládát!  
Gondolkodás nélkül sétált fel az egyik toronyba, hogy lehiggadjon. Fent kellemesen fújt a szél és ez segített neki lehiggadni. Ki kell találnia egy megoldást erre a helyzetre, mert ez katasztrófa. Csukott szemmel ült a párkány mellett egészen addig, míg szárnycsapásokat és huhogást nem hallott.  
Helga, a baglya ott ült a párkányon, lábán egy levéllel. Arthur azonnal felállt és megsimogatta a hóbaglyot.  
– Te legalább még emlékszel rám – mosolygott.  
Helga Hedvig egyik fiókája volt. Harry baglya úgy tíz évvel a Voldemorttal vívott csata után halt meg, de lett három fiókája. Helga volt közülük az egyetlen nőstény és Arthur annyit foglalkozott vele, hogy végül az ő baglya lett. Hektor lett Harry baglya és Hars... hát, őt senki nem tudta rávenni arra, hogy leveleket kézbesítsen. Mindig azt csinálta, amit akart, de soha nem hagyta el őket.  
– Mit hoztál kislány? – kérdezte miközben elvette a levelet. Megfordítva a saját neve nézett szembe vele, a már jól ismert kacifántos betűkkel írva. Barátjának olyan könnyedén ment a szépírás, mint másnak a levegővétel.  
El is felejtette, hogy a bájital katasztrófa előtt épp levelezett legjobb barátjával. Felsóhajtott. Ki tudja meddig ez lehetett az utolsó levél, amit tőle kapott. Abba bele sem gondolt, mi van, ha nem sikerül megoldania a mostani helyzetet.

_Arthur,_  
_Pocsék dolog, ha kihagyod az iskolakezdést, ezt jegyezd meg. Lemaradtam az elsősök beosztásáról és megismeréséről a vakáció fényében. Persze a tengerpart fantasztikus és gyönyörű. Rengeteg kagylót találtam, amiket el is tettem neked. Az egész csak akkor lenne jobb, ha itt lennél te is. El se hinnéd az itteni kölykök milyen unalmasak... Milyenek az elsősök? Sokan vannak? Sok mindent vettetek eddig? Írj meg mindent, amiről eddig lemaradtam!_  
_Pontosan nem tudom mikor, de hamarosan visszatérek végre az órákra, addig is kitartást!_

_Legjobb barátod,_  
_Lucius A. Malfoy._

Arthur a levelet olvasva erős késztetést érzett arra, hogy elsírja magát, de közben mosolygott is rajta. Az egész megfogalmazás olyan tipikus volt. Lucius senki mással nem levelezett hasonló hangvételben.  
Azonban ha a szőke visszatér az iskolába, akkor még az eddiginél is rosszabbul fogja érezni magát.  
Összehajtotta a levelet és elrakta a zsebébe. Nem gondolkodott válaszon, hiszen ez a levél még azelőtt íródott, hogy ő mindent elrontott, ami azt jelentette, hogy már Lu sem emlékszik rá.  
– Nem küldök választ, kislány – mondta Helgának, aki arra várt. Megsimogatta a hátát, majd elindult lefelé a toronyból.  
– Ha elmerülök az önsajnálatban, akkor semmi jó nem lesz belőle – gondolta a lépcsőn lefelé menet.  
Belegondolt mi lenne, ha Lucius, arra térne magához, hogy látta tök depressziósan. Azt biztos nem köszönné meg, amit kapna tőle.  
Végül járkálással és csendes gondolkodással töltötte el az időt ebédig. Került minden diákot és tanárt, legfőképp szüleit. Ebédnél a nagyteremben egész furcsa érzéssel töltötte el, hogy külön ült az osztálytársaitól, eddig mindig közöttük ült és mindenféléről beszélgettek. Most senki nem foglalkozott vele és bár ennek valahol a legmélyén örült, hisz nem kellett a kamu történetére fókuszálni, mégis magányos volt.  
Kedvtelenül megebédelt, miközben tisztán érezte, hogy többen is figyelik, de senki nem szólt hozzá egy szót sem. Ebéd közben azon gondolkodott, miket és mennyit használt a bájitalba, ugyanis a papírja, amire az adatokat írta megsemmisült, de egyszerűen nem tudta felidézni.  
A délutáni óráját még annyira sem várta, mint a délelőttit. Bár Harryről soha nem hallott semmi negatívat tanítás szempontjából, de a férfi elkapta ebéd után és megkérte, hogy ha tud akkor legalább egy órával SVK előtt keresse fel.  
~ɣ~  
Harryvel egyszerre értek a teremhez. A professzor kinyitotta az ajtót, előre engedte, majd ő is bement. Kedvesen mosolygott, ami Arthurt nem, hogy jobb kedvre nem derítette, de még bűntudata is feléledt. Lenyelte a gombócot, ami a torkában volt és odavitt egy széket a tanári asztal elé és leült rá.  
Harry látta mennyire feszeng a fiú és ismét rámosolygott.  
– Ne aggódj, ez nem egy kihallgatás – mondta – Szeretném tudni, hogy mennyire vagy lemaradva az anyaggal, meg egy kicsit beszélgetni.  
Arthur bólintott.  
– Eddig magántanuló voltál igaz?  
– Igen – hazudta szemrebbenés nélkül.  
– Ha nem vagyok túl tolakodó, a szüleid merre vannak? – Harry látta, ahogy Arthur megfeszül a kérdés hallatán – Ha nem szeretnél válaszolni, nem kell.  
– Jelenleg nem elérhetőek.  
Arthurnak ezután a kérdés után elkalandoztak a gondolatai. Eszébe jutott, hogy nincs nála egyetlen könyve sem. A könyvhiány bájitaltanon nem volt gond, hiszen ismerte az anyagot és a dolgozat miatt Pitonnak sem tűnt fel, de a többi órán probléma lehet.  
Felületesen figyelt csak az apjával folytatott beszélgetésre és bár tudta, hogy vissza kéne fordítania a figyelmét a most zajló beszélgetésre hagyta tovább kalandozni a gondolatait. Nála ez olyan "pót cselekvés" volt, ha olyasmiről volt szó, ami kényelmetlenül érintette.  
Azon gondolkodott, hogy vajon megvan-e még a közös lakosztályuk, ahol neki is van az eredeti szobája. Ott van az összes tankönyve, a ruhái és mindene. Nem is értette, miért nem jutott eddig eszébe elmenni értük. Elhatározta, hogy amint lehetősége nyílik elszalad megnézni.  
~ɣ~  
A professzor nem volt annyira naiv és ostoba, mint sokan hitték vagy, mint Piton hangoztatta. Látta a fiún, hogy figyelme töredékét fordítja csak felé, miközben teljesen máson gondolkodik. Arra tippelt azért, mert kellemetlen dolgokról beszélnek.  
Kérdezett még pár dolgot, amivel kiderült, hogy Arthur teljesen képben van az anyaggal, nincs lemaradva és még többet is tud, mint kellene. Rövid, tő mondatokban válaszolt csak ezért Harrynek pontosan kellett fogalmaznia, ha kíváncsi volt valamire, de elégedett volt az eredménnyel. Végül addig beszélgettek, amíg meg nem jött az osztály és el nem kezdődött az óra.  
Figyelte, ahogy Arthur figyelme visszatér, amint nem kellett vele személyes dolgokról beszélgetnie.  
– Mr. Graves, van tankönyve? – kérdezte, mikor már mindenki a helyén volt. Ezt elfelejtette megkérdezni.  
– Nincs – felelte Arthur – Még nem érkeztek meg.  
– Rendben. Akkor szeretném, ha összedolgoznának Mr. Novelle-lel.  
Arthur szinte riadtan nézte apját. Ránézett a barna hajú fiúra, aki mosolyogva teljesítette a kérdést és azonnal át is cuccolt mellé. Hála a bájitaltannak, jelenleg nem csak a griffendélesek utalták, hanem a saját háza is. Tudta nagyon jól, hogy az a mosoly nem a kedvesség megnyilvánulása, főleg nem akkor, ha a többi háztársa is kuncog, de minimum mosolyog.  
– Professzor – fordult vissza Arthur a tanár felé. Semmi kedve nem volt valaminek áldozatul esni, ha ehhez egy vita kellett, akkor megteszi, de egyedül fog dolgozni. – Jobban szeretnék egyedül dolgozni.  
– Megértem, hogy új iskola és ismeretlen emberek – felelte Harry –, de nem szabad elzárkózni az ismerkedéstől. Ráadásul mivel nincsen könyved...  
– Potter professzor, értékelem a felkínált lehetőséget, de jobb szeretek egyedül dolgozni – szólt közbe Arthur.  
Harry meglepődött.  
– Ragaszkodom hozzá – jelentette ki Harry. Nem értette miért ellenkezik ennyire a fiú.  
\- Én meg az egyedül léthez.  
\- Még csak most...  
\- Ha nem értek valamit, akkor az az én bajom. Ha ez van, akkor írjon be egy Troll-t, de egyedül akarok dolgozni. A többiek csak hátráltatnának.  
\- Mr. Graves!  
Arthur makacsul viszonozta Harry dühös pillantását. Kiskorától kezdve Pitonon edződött, Harry sem kényeztette el, de sokkal engedékenyebb volt, mint a bájital mester. Ha összetűzésbe is került valamelyik szülőjével az inkább Piton volt, aki hamarabb felkapta a vizet. Arthur nem volt hirtelen vérmérsékletű, higgadtan, de ugyanolyan makacsul ragaszkodott a véleményéhez, mint bármelyik felmenője.  
Harry nem értette, mi ez a hirtelen ellenkezés. Amikor beszéltek, azt vette észre, hogy egy csendes nyugodt fiú, nem pedig olyan, aki okosabbnak tartja magát másnál. Mivel reggelinél és a folyosókon is egyedül mászkált, magába roskadva ezért azt hitte, hogy élni fog a lehetőséggel, nem pedig élből elutasítja azzal, hogy hátráltatják a munkában.  
A kivédés tanár végül nem engedett neki és Arthur kénytelen volt Carna Novelle-el dolgozni.  
Az óra végül kész szenvedés volt a fiú számára. Carnával az élen, minden mardekáros ott próbált neki keresztbe tenni ahol tudott, természetesen sunyiba. Ezzel addig nem nagyon volt gond, amíg a második órán nem kezdtek el gyakorolni. Ott, ahogy röpködtek az átkok, Arthur nem tudott mindenre egyszerre figyelni és több "eltévedt" átok is megtalálta. A végén elfeküdt a földön és a plafont bámulta.  
_– Hiányzik Lu..._


	3. Lucius Malfoy színre lép

Lucius Malfoy színre lép

Arthur csak pár nappal sötét varázslatok kivédése óra után jutott el terve megvalósításához, miszerint elmegy megnézni régi lakosztályukat. Az apjával töltött óra után egyenes útja volt a gyengélkedőre, ahol bent is fogták másfél napra és meg kapta a leosztását, amiért agyrázkódással rohangált, holott pihennie kellett volna, még akkor is, ha meggyógyították. Amíg a gyengélkedő vendégszeretetét élvezte, Albus meglátogatta és elárulta, hogy el kell utaznia a következő hétre.  
Amint elszabadult Madam Pomfrey kezei közül, első útja vezetett a lakosztályukhoz. A hely félúton volt a pince és a torony között, mivel Piton a mardekár házvezetője volt, Harry meg a griffendélé, nem lehettek elérhetetlen távolságban a házaiktól.  
Arthur legnagyobb örömére a helyiség semmit nem változott, még a jelszó is ugyanaz volt – dögölj meg Albus. A megszokott kék falak és sötét antik bútorok megnyugtatták a fiút. Hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve ment be szülei szobájába, hogy körülnézzen. Ahogy gondolta a szekrények üresek voltak. Átment saját szobájába, ahol minden pont úgy volt, mint majdnem egy hete a baleset napján. Az ágyával szemközti falat teljes egészében egy könyves szekrény foglalta el, roskadásig pakolva könyvekkel. Elmosolyodott, amikor meglátott az egyik polc közepén három fényképet. Volt egy amin Perselussal van, egy amin Harryvel és közöttük egy, amin mindhárman rajta vannak. Az első képen három-négy éves lehetett és Pitonnal egy üst mellett voltak. Az volt az első alkalom, hogy segíthetett az apjának egy bájitalban nem csak nézhette, Harry készítette a képet titokban. Amin Harryvel volt az az állatkertben készült Londonban. Ott is meglehetősen fiatal volt és csillogó szemekkel hallgatta, amint apja a tigrisekről magyaráz neki. A harmadikon mindkét apja kezét fogva ugrált az utcán.  
Az ágya mellett ott volt a Luciussal közös képük is. A kép az első találkozásukkor készült a Malfoy kúriában. Nem volt egy siker sztori. Ki nem állhatták egymást már az első perctől kezdve. A képen egymás mellé lettek állítva, de persze ahelyett, hogy minimum megálltak volna egymás mellett nyugodtan, inkább keresztbe tett karral fordultak ellentétes iránya.  
Végül elhatározta, ha teheti a napjai nagyját itt fogja tölteni, ahol senki nem zavarhatja, hiszen senki nem tudja merre van. Azt bánta a legjobban, hogy estére vissza kell majd térnie a közös hálóba. Ha nem teszi meg, akkor az hamar kiderülne, hogy máshol éjszakázik. Ismerte a házát, a mardekárosok köcsögök voltak, főleg ha egy ember ellen volt az egész évfolyam. Aggodalomra hivatkozva hamar elköpnék valakinek, hogy nem a közös hálóban alszik.  
Elsápadt a gondolatra, hogy mindez sokkal rosszabb lesz, amikor megjelenik Lucius is. Kevés ember volt, aki nem kedvelte Arthurt, hiszen mindenkivel el tudott beszélgetni, sőt lényegében úgy változott a stílusa amilyen közegbe került, így mindenkivel megtalálta a közös hangot, de nem annyira, hogy ennek hatására bárki is meggyűlölje. Mióta iskolába járt és hivatalosan diákként, nem pedig mint ott rohangáló gyerekként, több olyan diák is akadt aki nem kedvelte, de ez legfőképp szülei kilétéből fakadt, nem pedig személyeskedésből, mint Novelle-lé. Azonban az átkoktól még ebben az esetben is szülei kibenléte tartotta vissza a többi diákot. Malfoy pedig ismert átkokat, bőven, és ha nem emlékszik a másodévükre, akkor még egy kicsit sem kedveli. Évek óta most először nem várta, hogy a szőke visszajöjjön a suliba. Megrázta a fejét, hogy kiverje a gondolatot a fejéből és elkezdett összepakolni az ágyon heverő táskájába, miután tértágító bűbájjal látta el.  
Mire összepakolt nagyjából mindent, már el is jött a bűntető munkájának ideje. A diákok többsége Roxmortsban volt, így nem találkozott senkivel a pincébe menet. Roxmorts miatt érzett egy kis bosszúságot ugyan, de próbálta figyelmen kívül hagyni. Örült volna, ha el tud szabadulni egy fél napra erről a bolondok házáról, de ha le akar menni, akkor meg kellett volna mutatnia az engedélyét, amit maga Perselus Piton írt alá. Ha pedig házvezetője szeme elé teszi azt az engedélyt, amit tőle kapott, abból nagy baj lesz, hiszen a férfi nem is ismeri jelenleg.  
Az előcsarnokban lefordult a pincék felé és meg sem állt a bájitalteremig. Nem volt kedve megint egy alapos kiosztáshoz, ezért nem ment el letenni a táskáját.  
Az egész büntetőmunka a griffendélesek hibája volt, vagyis csak egyé. Alapesetben nem szidná egyik házat sem, de a legutóbbi bájitaltanon, amikor kicsit elkalandoztak a gondolatai Hugo Weasley beletett valamit az üstjébe. Pitonnak fel sem tűnt az egész, mivel nekik háttal egy griffendéles lányt oktatott ki a helytelen mennyiségű sárkánypikkely használatáról.  
Az egésznek a következménye egy felrobbant üst, kiabálás a tanár részéről, és természetesen büntetőmunka lett. Régebben az apja legalább meghallgatta, ha valami ilyesmi történt – életében talán kétszer, ha bájital balesete volt – és nem az értelmi képességeit szidta.  
Egy sóhaj után megállt a bájital tanterem előtt.  
Bekopogott az ajtón, majd a belépési engedélyt megkapva be is ment.  
– Lásson hozzá az órai anyagnak! – Piton még csak fel sem nézett, az asztalánál ült és dolgozatokat javított.  
– _Inkább ez, minthogy megint kiabáljon _– gondolta magában Arthur.__  
A legelső asztalon egy üst állt, mellette a már óráról is ismert hozzávalókkal, segítségnek pedig ott volt a tankönyv is. Arthur egy szó nélkül lépett az asztalhoz. Letette a táskáját a földre, majd hozzálátott az alapanyagok előkészítéséhez.  
Pitonnak, bár a dolgozatok javításával volt elfoglalva, nem kerülte el a figyelmét, hogy a fiú nem nyúlt a mellette heverő könyvhöz, hanem fejből dolgozik. Nem volt még olyan mardekárosa, aki ne ragadta volna meg az alkalmat a segítség használatához. Jó ideig figyelte a fiút, míg belátta, hogy a kölyök tudja, mit csinál és nem kell leteremtenie meg lesnie minden mozdulatát egy esetlegese katasztrófa miatt.  
Arthur többször is hátra dobta kibontott haját miközben dolgozott. Hosszú haja mindig előre szökött és ez bájitalfőzésnél kifejezetten zavarta, hiszen abba nem kerülhet idegen anyag, mert az katasztrófához is vezethet. A sokadik alkalom után a pálcájával egy kis bőrcsíkot idézett, amivel hátul összefogta haját és így zavartalanul dolgozhatott tovább. Soha nem tudta saját magának befonni a haját, mindig Lucius vagy Harry tette meg, attól függően ki volt elérhetőbb, most azonban egyikük sem volt.  
Már több mint egy órája dolgoztak néma csendben, amikor hirtelen kivágódott az ajtó.  
Arthur egyetlen szerencséje, hogy már a bájital végső fázisában járt és csak pihentetnie kellett a főzetet, amíg pihent addig pedig takarított, mert különben ijedségében tuti elrontotta volna.  
A bájitalmester a lehető legdühösebben nézett az ajtó irányába. Ez olyan tekintet volt, amitől még a holtak is inkább visszaszöktek volna a sírjukba ijedtükben.  
Lucius Malfoy azonban cseppet sem zavartatta magát, hozzá volt szokva ehhez a tekintethez. Berontva a terembe azonnal odament Arthurhoz és miután futólag végig pillantott rajta sérülést keresve megölelte.  
– Azt hittem valami bajod esett, amiért nem írtál vissza.  
– Mr. Malfoy! – szólt rá szigorúan a tanár, aki idő közben elvetette a rendzavaró megátkozásának lehetőségét. Draco valószínűleg nem értékelné, ha miszlikbe darabolva látná legközelebb. A hangra Lucius érdeklődve felnézett.  
– Professzor! – biccentett felegyenesedve.  
– Megtudhatnám, honnan veszi a bátorságot arra, hogy berontson büntetőmunkára? Vagy talán ön is szeretne egyet visszatérése alkalmából?  
– Persze, hogy meg. Látni akartam Arthurt, tudja, hogy két hónapja nem láttam.  
Lucius, akinek csak most tűnt fel, hogy barátja kővé dermedve áll, amióta megölelte, kezdett rájönni, hogy valami nem stimmel, hiszen Perselus felvont szemöldökkel nézett rá.  
– Nem tudom, honnan veszi, hogy érdekel, vagy egyáltalán tudom, kivel milyen kapcsolatot ápol, mindenesetre téved. Most pedig takarodjanak ki innen!  
– Miről beszélsz Persel... – mielőtt azonban befejezhette volna a mondatot, Arthur befogta a száját.  
Arthur vetett egy könyörgő pillantást barátjára, majd gyorsan kiporciózta a bájitalt és a tanár asztalára tette. Elmosta az üstöt, szerencséjére már csak az volt vissza, mikor a szőke berontott, felkapta a táskáját és kivonszolta Malfoyt a teremből.  
– Mr. Graves! – Alig jutottak egy folyosónyira, mikor szembe jött velük Harry. – Ne rohangáljanak a folyosón!  
Lucius úgy nézett az SVK tanárra, mintha egy trollt látna, vagy minimum egy kentaurt tanári talárban.  
– Elnézést, professzor – hajtotta le a fejét Arthur és megszorította barátja csuklóját, aminél fogva maga után húzta. Még mindig sietve, de már nem rohanva folytatták útjukat ki a pincéből.  
– Mi folyik itt Arthur? – kérdezte Lucius pár folyosóval arrébb.  
Arthur csak akkor válaszolt mikor elértek szülei lakosztályához. Berántotta a másikat majd bezárta az ajtót.  
– Mr. Graves? – ismételte Lucius az imént hallott nevet – Mi folyik itt?  
– Te emlékszel rám? – kérdezte félve Arthur.  
– Hogy a fenébe ne emlékeznék!  
Lucius döbbenten figyelte, ahogy barátjának elkezdenek folyni a könnyei és lerogy a padlóra, miközben hálát motyog valakinek. Arthur mérhetetlenül megkönnyebbült, szavakba sem tudta önteni. Ha Lucius sem emlékezett volna rá és háztársain meg mindenkin kívül még ő is elkezdi zaklatni, azt nem élte volna túl. A szőke fiú közelebb ment és leült a másikkal szemben, egyszer sem látta még ennyire kiakadva és kezdett megijedni, bár jól palástolta értetlenséggel.  
– Mi történt, amíg nem voltam itt?  
– Én... Annyira elbasztam...  
– Mit? Arthur mi történt? Miért szólított Potter Gravesnek? És miért volt annyira ideges Perselus?  
– Apu... úgy tudja az a nevem. Arthur Graves... – Lucius döbbentem meredt barátjára – Nem tudja, hogy az apám, ahogy Perselus sem..,  
– Azt hiszem rosszul hallottam.  
– Nem hallottad rosszul! – csattant fel – Senki nem tudja, hogy kik a szüleim! Mindenki elfelejtett!  
Lucius elsápadt.  
– Kutattam apa kísérletei között – fojtatta a fekete hajú –, pedig mindenki megtiltotta és... és én nem tudom! – fogta meg a fejét – Mindent az utasításnak megfelelően csináltam, de a bájital felrobbant és most senki nem emlékszik rám!  
A Malfoy fiú döbbenten meredt legjobb barátjára. Nehezen hitte el, amit hallott, de lehetett benne igazság. Hiszen amikor visszajött és megkérdezte a hetedéves Williamet, hogy merre van Arthur, a srác meglepődve nézett rá egy pillanatig, majd elgondolkodott és azután válaszolt csak, hogy szerinte büntetőmunkán van Pitonnál.  
A szőke más esetben hamar leteremtette volna barátját a viselkedése miatt, de most hagyott neki pár percet a depresszióban elmerülve, amíg megemésztette a hallottakat. Ez nem lehetett több két percnél ugyanis soha nem bírta elviselni, ha a felemás szemű elmerül az önsajnálat bugyraiban.  
– Arthur Regulus Piton-Potter! – szólt rá végül szigorúan – Azonnal fejezd be a siránkozást és helyette inkább a megoldáson gondolkodj!  
Arthurra hatott Lucius határozott, parancsoló fellépése és könnyes szemekkel, de felemelte a fejét. Soha nem szeretett elmerülni az önsajnálatban, de hajlamos volt rá olykor. Lucius azonban soha nem hagyta ezt, ahogy Piton sem. Apjával ellentétben, aki csak szavakkal hatott rá, a szőke nem ódzkodott megátkozni sem, ha arról volt szó.  
– Igazad van – törölte meg a szemeit. Egy darabig a padlót nézte, aztán elgondolkodva nézett fel barátjára. Oldalra döntött fejjel figyelte a másikat, ahogy az szintén elgondolkodva járkál ide-oda.  
– Mióta tart ez?  
– Úgy egy hete.  
– Mit nézel? – Lucius járkált még pár percet mielőtt megkérdezte volna.  
– Hogy a fenébe emlékszel te rám, Lu? – kérdezte Arthur kisebb csend után.  
– Na látod! – állt meg – Ez már egy jogos kérdés. Albus sem emlékszik rád?  
– Senki – emelte fel a fejét Arthur – Albusnak elmondtam mi történt. A hivatalos verzió szerint Arthur Graves vagyok, Albus egy nagyon, naaagyon távoli rokona.  
– Hm... Összefutottunk tegnap Hermionéékkal az Abszol úton, ők kérdeztek rólad. Ezek szerint nem felejtett el mindenki.  
Arthur láthatóan megdöbbent. Ennek hallatára eszébe jutott egy nagyon valószínűtlen ötlet, ami jobban megrémisztette, mint annak a lehetősége, hogy mindenki elfelejtette. Hirtelen felállt. Ki kell derítenie, hogy igaza van-e vagy sem, mert ha igen akkor nagyon nagy bajban van, ha valaki ír a szüleinek megemlítve őt vagy azt, hogy a két férfi együtt van.  
Hirtelen felrántotta az ajtót és kirohant.  
Lucius döbbenten figyelte barátját, majd utána szaladt.  
– Arthur!  
Az udvaron érte utol a fekete hajút, aki megpillantva egy fehér baglyot megállt.  
– Hektor! – kiáltott fel Arthur a bagolynak, majd kitartott karral várta a felé repülő jószágot. Ahogy a bagoly a karjára szállt, Lucius leszedte a lábáról a levelet.  
– Hermione küldte.  
Arthur letette a baglyot a földre és elvette a levelet, hogy elolvassa. Soha nem szerette beleütni magát szülei dolgába, ezért nem is nagyon vonzotta a lehetőség, hogy a levelet felbontsa és elolvassa.  
– Bocs, apu – mondta mielőtt felbontotta volna és átfutotta a saját nevét keresve.  
– Mit ír? – kérdezte Lucius mikor meglátta barátja gondterhelt arcát.  
– Érdeklődik felőlem és Hugo legutóbbi dolgozata felől.  
– És ezzel mi a gondod?  
– Azt, hogy ez azt jelenti, hogy igazam volt az előbb, és az, amit tettem csak egy bizonyos területre korlátozódott.  
– Ez megmagyarázza, miért emlékszem rád.  
– Viszont azt is jelenti, hogy bárki megemlíthet engem egy levélben. El tudod képzelni, mi lenne akkor, ha kiderülne bármelyikük számára is, hogy van egy gyerekük, akire nem is emlékeznek?! A kapcsolatukról nem is beszélve!  
Lucius egyből megértette barátja reakcióját. Harry még hagyján, de Perselus nagyon ki lenne akadva, egyenesen megkínozná az illetőt, aki mondta, és ha az is kiderülne, hogy Potter a másik apa, akkor meg kapásból egy avadával kezdene. Abba már nem volt biztos, hogy magát, az élettársát vagy mást célozna meg vele.  
– Te komolyan el akarod fogni az összes baglyot, amit a szüleid kapnak? Meg vagy te húzatva?  
– Csak Hektort és Hermészt. A többinél csak imádkozhatok, hogy ne említsen.  
– És ezzel a levéllel mit akarsz kezdeni?  
– Válaszolok rá, apu nevében – húzta el a száját Arthur – Hektor gyere.  
Lementek a tóhoz. Hektor leszállt a fára, a két fiú pedig leült egy fa takarásában. Arthur könnyen utánozta Harry írását. Egy évig az volt a hobbija, hogy utánozta az emberek írását. Harryé könnyen ment, hiszen nem a szépírásáról volt híres, de ha nagyon odafigyelt, akkor Piton és Lucius cifra írását is tudta hamisítani. Igazából, a házából szinte mindenkiét tudta, a stílusukat pedig első kézből ismerte, főleg szüleiét. Hamar megvolt a válasszal. Miután végzett, Arthur útnak engedte a hóbaglyot, majd visszamentek a kastélyba.  
Lucius a délutánt azzal töltötte, hogy lemaradását pótolta barátja jegyzeteiből és a házikat is megírta. Arthur addig bájital könyveket bújt, hátha talál valami megoldást a problémájára, miközben még tanul is.  
A klubhelyiség még jó ideig csendes volt, a Roxmortsba lemenő diákok csak késő délután tértek vissza. Lucius az átváltoztatás könyvet tartotta a kezében, miközben az egyik fotelban ült. Arthur ugyanannak a fotelnek az oldalának dőlve ült a földön. A könyv, amit olvasott kicsúszott a kezéből, nem sokkal azután, hogy elaludt.  
Lucius csak egy pillanatra nézett fel, mikor a hely megtelt hangoskodó diákokkal, de aztán figyelme vissza is tért a könyvéhez. Több dolog sem vonzotta az iskolában, a hangzavar volt az egyik, a közös háló pedig a másik. A diákok ráirányuló figyelmével, csodálatával nem volt nagyon gondja.  
– Lucius!  
A nevére felemelte a fejét és ránézett Carnára, aki többedmagával indult meg felé mikor megpillantotta. A fiút Lucius állandó rajongótábora követte, Lisa és Jane Lynch. Ikrek voltak, világosbarna hosszú hajjal és szürkészöld szemmel. Luciust több háztársuk is köszöntötte elhaladtában, de őt leginkább a felé közeledők kötötték le. Nem kerülte el a figyelmét az sem, hogy a srác Arthur mellett elhaladva, "véletlenül" belerúgott.  
Malfoly elnyomott magában egy mosolyt a halk, szinte érthetetlen francia szitkozódásra, amit barátja mormolt. Arthur gyilkos tekintettel figyelte a szőke felé tartó három diákot, akik közül a két lány jól szórakozott azon, hogy harmadik tagjuk belérúgott.  
Lucius nem értette mi volt ez a közjáték, de úgy volt vele majd megkérdezi este.  
– Novelle – köszöntötte, mikor megállt előtte a fiú.  
– Lucius! Milyen volt a nyaralás?  
Arthur soha nem kedvelte Carna Novelle-t, vagyis ez nem teljesen volt igaz. A feketehajúnak semmi baja nem volt a másikkal, Carna volt az, aki folyamatosan ellenségeskedett vele. A fiú nagyszerű tanuló volt, jó jegyekkel és az volt a konkrét hite, hogy Arthur csak azért kap jó jegyeket, mert a szülei... nos, a szülei. Soha nem volt képes elfogadni, hogy a fekete hajú is a kemény munkájáért kapja az érdemeket, nem pedig szülei kiléte miatt. Amikor azonban másodikban összebarátkozott Luciusszal és ezzel Novelle elvesztette az egyetlen embert, aki nyíltan – Harryék haragjától nem tartva – ellenségeskedett Arthurral, akkor utálta meg végképp. Később derült csak ki számára, hogy a Novelle család régóta ismeri a Malfoyokat és a legfiatalabb tagjuk rajong a másikért, gyerekkora óta. Azóta a felemás szemű létezését is hatalmas hibának tartotta.  
– Jó – hangzott Malfoy tömör válasza.  
~ɣ~  
Arthur egykedvűen hallgatta a beszélgetést és nem egyszer pofákat is vágott hozzá, amikor valamelyik lány csodával és áhítattal vegyes sóhajokat ejtett meg. Mikor fél óra után megunta, összeszedte a cuccait és elindult a hálójukba. Meg sem lepődött, amikor a kezeiben tartott könyvek egyszer csak kirepültek onnan és szanaszét szóródtak a többiek jókedvére. Megforgatta szemeit majd összeszedte a könyveit. Nehezítette a dolgát, amikor az átváltoztatás könyv az fogta magát és mindig mikor megérintette, arrébb mászott egy ijedt sikoly közepette. Mikor végre megszerezte a könyvet, a lépcsőn esett majdnem el, mivel azt valaki csúszós jéggé fagyasztotta. Többen is folyamatosan beszólogattak neki és jót nevettek rajta. Arthur viszont semmit nem reagált rájuk, pusztán bosszúsan meredt maga elé, és átkokat mormogott.  
Egy sóhajjal csukta be maga mögött a szobájuk ajtaját. Tanulva abból a pár estéből, amit itt töltött, miután végzett a fürdőben ellátta varázslatokkal az ágyát. Nem akart meglepetéseket.  
Nem aludt el azonnal, a behúzott sötétzöld baldachin tetejét bámulta egészen addig, míg valaki el nem húzta és be nem telepedett mellé az ágyba.  
Lucius szintén a sötét szövetet bámulta. Körülöttük már mindenki aludt és csak halk szuszogást lehetett hallani. A szőke csak nagy sokára szólalt csak meg.  
– Akarsz róla beszélni?  
– Nem.  
Lucius bólintott.  
– Meg sem kérdeztem milyen volt a nyaralás utolsó hete – szólalt meg legközelebb Arthur, akinek közben bűntudata lett, hogy nem is érdeklődött barátja felől mióta megjött.  
– Unalmas – vont vállat a szőke – Elképesztő milyen unalmasak az ottani kölykök. Semmit nem lehetett csinálni, amiről ne kellett volna szólniuk a szüleiknek. De most komolyan! Szabálykövetőbbek, mint a hugrabugosok együtt véve! Apám meg majdnem megátkozott már az utolsó napokban.  
– Draco? – fordult a másik felé hitetlenkedve Arthur.  
– Igen. Mikor nem érkezett leveled azt hittem csak nem azonnal válaszolsz, aztán eltelt még pár nap és sehol semmi. Én már majdnem falat kapartam, apám meg azt mondta, hogy ha bármi baj lenne Perselus megírta volna. Mikor tegnap hazaértünk egyenesen ide akartam jönni, de apám közölte, hogy majd csak holnap. Részleteket kihagyva – húzta el a száját Lucius, aki nem volt éppen a legbüszkébb előző napi viselkedésére – apám azt mondta, ha nem maradok nyugton és fejezem be a „hisztit” akkor sóbálvány átkot szór rám és úgy maradok, amíg ide vissza nem jöhetek.  
Arthur a szája elé kapta a kezét, hogy elfojtsa a nevetését, de végül nem tudta és az kirobbant belőle. Már egy hete nem nevetett ennyit, így az sem zavarta, hogy Lucius rászólt.  
– Fejezd be!  
Arthur ránézve a másik szinte duzzogó, megsértett arcára csak még inkább nevetni kezdett és elfordult az ágy széle felé.  
– Nem vicces! – Csikálta meg Lucius az oldalához nyúlva.  
– Ne! – kiáltott fel Arthur, de csak még jobban nevetett – Várj, várj, várj!  
Lucius elengedte, a feketehajú pedig a könnyeit törölgetve ült fel.  
– De most elképzeltem – jelentette ki, majd mutató ujjával rámutatott a menet közben felülő szőkére. – Fiam! – mélyítette el a hangját, s egy kis komolyságot is próbált csempészni bele, arcára pedig szigort, mint amilyennek sokszor látta Draco Malfoyt. – Ha nem fejezed be azonnal, megátkozlak téged!  
Lucius próbálva elnyomni a mosolyát a kifigurázás miatt, elkapta a felemás szeműt lenyomta az ágyra és ismét csikálni kezdte. A kegyelemért könyörgés nem hatotta meg.  
~ɣ~  
Lucius másnap estig nézte csendben, ahogy osztálytársai Arthurt zaklatják. Nem volt feltűnő, itt-ott egy kis ártó szándékú bűbáj, néhány véletlen gáncsolás, kiboruló italok étkezéseknél és ilyenek, de a két fiú tisztában volt a szándékossággal. Arthurnak egy árva szava nem volt, nem panaszkodott, nem kiabált csak néhány külföldi káromkodást motyogott el, azt is alig érthetően. Háztársai emiatt elkönyvelték csendes szenvedőnek, és felbátorodva folytatták. Lucius tudta nagyon jól, hogy barátja csak türelmes és nem hirtelen haragú, mint szülei. A feketehajúnak irigylésre méltó türelme volt sok esetben, bosszúból pedig igen kreatív dolgokat tudott tenni. Nem annyira gonoszokat, csak apróságokat.  
A jelenlegi madekárosokhoz képest évtizedes előnnyel indult, ami nem csak az apjaitól eredt. Kiskorától kezdve részese volt a roxforti életnek, ami magában foglalta a griffendéles csínyeket és mardekáros bosszantásokat is. Az lehet, hogy konkrétan nem vett részt egyikben sem, hiszen pártatlan volt, de a diákok ezt-azt megtanítottak neki – igazából mindent, amit használtak. Arthur pedig kiválóan tudta alkalmazni a régen megtanult csínyeket, Pitonból adódóan pedig tudta, mit hogyan tegyen, hogy senki ne tudjon rábizonyítani semmit. Sok előnye van annak, ha egy volt kém az apja valakinek.  
Vasárnap késő este már kevés mardekáros tartózkodott a klubhelyiségben takarodó után. Két hetedéves, öten a saját évfolyamukból és egy ötödéves, aki a végzős testvérével beszélgetett.  
Arthur nem foglalkozott a többiekkel, a földön ült a kandallótól távol, hogy ne érje annyira a tűz melege. Lucius egy a kandallóhoz közeli asztalnál játszott varázsló sakkot William Marennel, az egyik hetedévessel.  
Carna, Jordan Brant és Adam Wintern egy kanapén sutyorogtak. Lucius csak azért tartotta szemmel őket, mert többször is barátja felé nézegettek. Nem kérdezgette Arthurt, hogy mi történt, de már kezdte nagyon unni a dolgot.  
Mikor látta, hogy Jordan a pálcáját emeli egy gyors capitulátusszal magához hívta az eszközt és a másik kettőt is utána. Mindenki felé fordult. A testvérpár idősebb tagja előrébb lépett, maga mögött tudva húgát, a három lefegyverzett pedig harcra készen pattant fel, de persze pálca nélkül. Arthur is azonnal felpattant előkapva a pálcáját, de le is engedte, amikor meglátta, hogy csak Lucius az.  
– Malfoy! – kiáltott fel Jordan, amikor meglátta ki vette el a pálcájukat.  
– Most volt ebből elegem – mondta miközben rideg tekintette végignézett mindhármukon. Luciusznak hasonló tekintete volt, mint Pitonnak. Nem kellett kiabálnia, tudott nagyon hatásosan nézni, ami tökéletesen mutatta mit gondol az illetőről. – Nagyon unom már azt, amit egész nap és tegnap este is műveltetek, szóval ki vele.  
– Az a bajuk, hogy Piton rám kente a legutóbbi dolgozatot – válaszolta Arthur, aki látszólag négyük közül az egyetlen volt, aki nem nyelte le a nyelvét ijedtében. Lucius kérdő tekintetére folytatta – Arra hivatkozott, hogy amiért és amíg én felmérőt írok, addig ők dolgozatot.  
Lucius lenézően nézett végig mind a hármon, akik alapesetben nagyszájúak voltak most mégis csendben várták a vesztüket.  
– Mikor kellett Pitonnak bármikor is kifogás arra, hogy dolgozatot írasson?


	4. Potter szemszög

Harry Potter már nagyon régen feladta, hogy megértse az igazgatót. Mikor még gyerek volt, akkor folyton meg akarta tudni a dolgok okait, azt hogy az igazgató mit és miért csinál. Miért árul el lényegtelen információkat, és lényegeseket miért nem. Ahogy idősödött, és visszajött tanítani az iskolába ezt feladta, ugyanis minden alkalommal, amikor Albus megválaszolta az egyik kíváncsi kérdését, Harry egyre ostobábban nézett rá.

– _**Ha szabad kérdeznem igazgató úr** _ – kérdezte Harry az egyik alkalommal –, _**mi az a sürgős ügy, ami miatt halaszthatatlanul Franciaországba kell utaznia?**_

– _ **Renauld Frauer megnyitotta a csokoládé műhelyét. Körbe vezeti a látogatókat csak a mai napon és még kóstolót is kapunk!**_ – mindez gyermeteg izgatottsággal és csillogó szemekkel hangzott el válaszként. 

Ez csak az egyik alkalom volt a számtalan eddigi közül. Ez volt viszont az a pont, amikor az SVK tanár felhagyott a kérdésekkel és inkább hagyta a dolgokat megtörténni. Nem kérdezett többet és csak elfogadta, hogy az igazgató távol lesz pár napig vagy hétig. Egy dolog azonban sosem változott, amíg Dumbledore nem volt az iskolában mindig Harry és Piton voltak azok, akik az igazgatói szerepet betöltötték.

Harry nem is értette honnan jött ez a képtelen ötlete Albusnak. A fiatal professzor úgy ahogy volt ostobaságnak tartotta az ötletet. Ő meg a pincerém soha, ki nem állhatták egymást. Már akkor sem, amikor megismerkedtek, ez pedig az eltelt több mint huszonöt év elteltével sem változott. Szinte mindennaposak voltak a szócsaták ha találkoztak, és a veszekedéseik is elég hangosra sikeredtek, nem egyszer úgy végződve, hogy valamelyikük elhagyta a birtokot pár órára.

Viszont ilyen alkalmakkor volt egyszer-kétszer, amikor hiába voltak együtt az igazgatói irodában, nem kezdtek el fél perc után kiabálni egymással, hanem képesek voltak csendben dolgozni.

Olyankor mind a két fekete hajú az iskola ügyeivel volt elfoglalva – amiket Albus „elfelejtett” – vagy pedig dolgozatokat javítottak szép csendben. Nem foglalkoztak a másikkal, csak tudomásul vették a jelenlétét. Ezeket a napokat Harry szerette, a gyilkos átokért sem vallotta volna be, hogy megnyugtató volt Pitonnal egy szobában dolgozni, amikor a férfi éppen nem szurkálódott, nem szólogatott be csak csendben dolgozott.

Már egy jó ideje tudomása volt arról, hogy az igazgatónak el kell utaznia egy hétre "üzleti ügyek" miatt. Harry még véletlenül sem akart tudomást venni a keleten nyílt varázsállat-parkról, ami most nyitotta meg kapuit és már egy fél évvel ezelőtt elfogytak a belépők.

Mielőtt azonban Albus eltűnt volna egy hétre, bejelentette a távoli rokonát, Arthur Gravest. A fiút, aki a pincében megszólította. Akkor úgy tűnt mintha a fiú ismerné, de neki fogalma sem volt róla ki a gyerek.

~ɣ~

– Harry, Perselus! – köszöntötte őket Albus, mikor aznap este beléptek az irodájába. – Teát?

– Térj a tárgyra Albus, ma még dolgom van! – jelentette ki a bájitalmester.

Harry csak egy dühös pillantással nézett a másikra, majd vissza az igazgatóra. Hiába dolgozott évek óta tanárként, és hiába ismerte sokkal régebb óta a mogorva pincelakót, soha nem szokta meg a tiszteletlenségét az igazgatóval szemben.

– Nem köszönöm. Miért hívattál minket Albus? – kérdezte udvariasan.

– Arthurról szeretnélek informálni titeket.

– Arthur? – kérdezett vissza Harry.

– Nyílván a kölyök délutánról – felelte Piton olyan tekintettel illetve Harryt, ami elment volna egy mondatnak is: "Ennyire hülye te sem lehetsz, Potter".

– Igen, igen. Pontosan – bólogatott az igazgató mosolyogva, mielőtt a fiatal varázsló felhúzná magát Pitonon. – Arthur Graves az unokatestvérem, unokatestvérének, az anyjának, a féltestvérének, a bátyjának a fia.

Harry csak pislogott, ahogy próbálta a helyére tenni, hogy akkor most pontosan kicsoda is a fiú, de megelégedett annyival, hogy egy nagyon, nagyon távoli rokon.

Perselus szkeptikusan nézett az idős mágusra a magyarázat hallatán. Amilyen hihetetlen volt ez a magyarázat, mivel Albustól származott akár igaz is lehetett.

~ɣ~

Harry macska módjára nyújtózkodott az ágyában reggel és kitekert pozícióban is maradt pár percig, mire újra nyújtózkodott és felkelt. Miközben elvégezte a reggeli rutinját eszébe jutott Arthur. A fiú nagyon letörtnek és kétségbeesettnek tűnt, amikor megszólította a pincében.

– _**Mit keresett a pincében?**_ – kérdezte Perselus előző este az igazgatótól. Harrynek ez a kérdés eszébe sem jutott, de ahogy belegondolt jogosnak tartotta.

– _**A klubhelyiséget kereste**_ – felelte Albus.

– _**Egyedül, egy ismeretlen helyen?**_

– _**Sokat hallott már az iskoláról**_ – Az igazgató mosolya elhalványult, ahogy folytatta. – **_Sajnálatos módon megcsúszott és beverte a fejét._**

Perselus gúnyos horkantásából ítélve tudta, hogy kollégája nem nagyon hitte el ezt a magyarázatot, de örült, hogy annyiban hagyta és nem sokkal később elmehettek.

~ɣ~

A nagyterembe menet kevés diákkal találkozott, korán volt még, de Harry szerette végigülni az étkezéseket. Neville-en, a gyógynövény tanáron kívül még egy tanár sem ült az asztalnál.

– Jó reggelt, Harry!

– Szia Neville! – köszönt az SVK tanár mosolyogva, és helyet foglalt mellette.

Neville mindig korán reggelizett és utána ment a melegházba a növényeit gondozni.

– Elég különlegesen néz ki az új fiú – jegyezte meg Neville.

– Igen, még nálunk varázslóknál sem gyakori az, hogy valakinek felemás színű a szeme.

– Őszintén sajnálom szegény srácot. Pitonnal kezdeni az első napot... – húzta el a száját.

– Pitonnal? – kapta fel a fejét Harry, de ahogy jobban belegondolt emlékezett, hogy a hatodéves griffendéleseinek a mardekárral van ma órája. Délelőtt bájitaltan Pitonnal, délután meg sötét varázslatok kivédése vele. Miközben evett el is határozta, hogy beszél majd Mr. Gravesszel mielőtt elkezdődik az órája. Kíváncsi volt mennyire van lemaradva a fiú. A nagyterembe szép lassan szállingóztak be mind a tanárok, mind tanulók. Neville befejezte az evést és épp felállni készült, mikor Harry hirtelen végig nézett a tanárokon, tekintetével a mogorva bájitalmestert keresve. Mikor nem találta Neville-hez fordult.

– Piton volt reggelizni?

– Piton? – nézett körbe a másik férfi is – Nem – felelte, majd elköszönve elindult növényekkel teli kis birodalma felé.

Harry megkereste tekintetével az új diákot és amikor megtalálta az egyedül üldögélő fiút egy részvétteljes pillantással nézett rá. Az eltelt évek alatt megfigyelte, hogy a magába zárkózott pincelakó csak akkor nem megy reggelizni, ha olyan rosszkedvvel kelt fel, hogy biztos megátkozza az első mosolygó embert maga körül, vagy pedig egész éjjel bajitalokat kotyvasztott, ami szintén hasonló kedvet teremtett neki a kialvatlanság miatt. Felsóhajtott, egyáltalán nem várta a közös munkát Albus irodájában egy kialvatlan Pitonnal.

~ɣ~

A délelőtti nap hamar elment számára. Hugrabug-Hollóhát csapattal volt órája és ők soha nem okoztak annyi gondot, mint általában a Mardekár-Griffendél.

Ebédnél nem kerülte el a figyelmét az, hogy Arthur még távolabb ül háza tagjaitól, mint reggel, mintha az a láthatatlan fal, ami közöttük húzódott volna most még nagyobb lenne. Mikor ebéd után összefutott a fiúval az egyik folyosón, megkérte, hogy menjen előbb a terembe, hogy beszélhessenek. Nem fogadott volna rá, hogy meg is teszi a fiú, de kellemeset csalódott.

Elmosolyodott, amikor a terem felé menet meglátta Arthurt az ellenkező irányból közeledni. Kicsit meglepődött, amikor a fiú egy szó nélkül a tanári asztal elé telepedett le egy odahúzott székre. Ritka volt, hogy a mardekárosok – főleg hatodévük kezdése után – csendben teszik az alap dolgokat. Szimpatikusnak találta a fiút, azonban látta mennyire kényelmetlenül érinti ez a beszélgetés.

– Ne aggódj, ez nem egy kihallgatás – mosolygott rá, és komolyan is gondolta. Csak szeretett volna beszélgetni vele egy keveset, hogy megismerje és megtudja, mennyire van tisztában az anyaggal.

– Szeretném tudni, hogy mennyire vagy lemaradva az anyaggal, meg egy kicsit beszélgetni.

Egy bólintást kapott válaszul, de ez is épp elég volt.

– Eddig magántanuló voltál, igaz? – Bár az igazgató elmondta előző este ezt és még többet is, azonban volt valami abban, hogy Piton megkérdőjelezte. Nem is nagyon tudatos kérdés volt ez a részéről, inkább tudat alatti késztetés, de miután feltette már nem vonhatta vissza. A fiatalember mardekáros mivolta miatt számított egy kis gúnyos visszavágásra – „Erről nem tájékoztatta az igazgató a tanárokat? –, vagy valami hasonlóra, ami az értelmi képességét kritizálja, ezért is lepődött meg, amikor egy egyszerű igen volt a válasz.

Mivel Albus nem tért ki arra mi van a fiú szüleivel, ezért arra kérdezett rá következőnek.

– Ha nem vagyok túl tolakodó, a szüleid merre vannak?

Arthur a kérdésre megmerevedett, száját vonallá préselte és egész tartásából sütött a feszültség, Harry pedig rájött, hogy hibát követett el ezzel a kérdéssel.

– Ha nem szeretnél válaszolni, nem kell.

Azt hitte nem fog választ kapni, vagy csak annyit hogy nem az ő dolga.

– Jelenleg nem elérhetőek.

A professzor inkább visszatért az iskolai kérdésekhez. Kérdezte a varázslatokról, amiket vettek és a könyvekről, amikből tanult. Harry örömmel tapasztalta, hogy bár a fiú nem figyel teljesen rá, de rendesen fel van készítve a tantárgyból és többet tud elméletben, mint a korosztálya. Meg szerette volna kérni, hogy gyakorlatban is mutasson néhány varázslatot, de közben megérkezett az osztály.

Amíg a többi diák is lassan besorolt a terembe elengedte Arthurt, hadd menjen a helyére. Bár elzárkózott a szüleiről való érdeklődés miatt, mégis rokonszenves volt neki a fiú.

Mikor mindenki megérkezett előrébb sétált és végignézett a hatodévesek felén. A mai napra új védővarázslatot szeretett volna venni velük, de Arthur miatt elhalasztotta. Úgy döntött először ismételnek kicsit, majd gyakorlatban is bemutatják mit tanultak eddig. Ezzel tesztelni tudta azt is, mennyi maradt meg a diákokban és Arthurt is, hogy elmélet mellett mennyire képes gyakorlatban is alkalmazni a tanultakat.

– Mr. Graves van tankönyve? – tette fel azt a kérdést, amit elfelejtett.

– Még nincs. Még nem érkeztek meg.

Harry tartott ettől. Végignézett a diákokon, hogy kivel is tehetné párba. A griffendéleseket már azonnal elvetette, csak felesleges bonyodalmat okozna. Ráadásul most is, ahogy az étkezéseknél Arthur teljesen egyedül volt. Mintha most még távolabb került volna a társaitól, mint reggel és jóval több feszültség van a diákok között, mint általában. 

– Rendben. Akkor szeretném, ha összedolgoznának Mr. Novelle-el.

Carna Novelle tökéletes választásnak tűnt. A fiú egy szó nélkül szedte össze a dolgait és költözött a másik padba. Harry egy pillanatra látta felvillanni a rémületet a felemás szemekben, de aztán végigpillantott a diákokon, mikor kuncogást hallott.

– Professzor! – Harry visszanézett Arthurra és egy zárkózott, rideg tekintettel találta szembe magát. Nem az volt, mint amikor szóba jöttek a szülei, hanem egy másik, sokkal érzéketlenebb, érzelemmentesebb. Tökéletes maszk, mint Pitonnál – futott át a tanár fején. – Jobban szeretnék egyedül dolgozni.

Harry nem értette miért fordult hirtelen ekkorát Arthur hozzáállása, de aztán eszébe jutott, hogy lehet nehezen barátkozik.

– Megértem, hogy új iskola és ismeretlen emberek, de nem szabad elzárkóznia az ismerkedéstől Mr. Graves. Ráadásul mivel nincsen könyve...

– Potter professzor – szakította félbe –, értékelem a felkínált lehetőséget, de jobb szeretek egyedül dolgozni.

– Ragaszkodom hozzá.

– Én meg az egyedül léthez – vágta rá azonnal a fiú, végig a tanár szemeibe nézve.

– Még csak most... – próbálkozott ismét Harry, de fiatalember ismét félbeszakította.

– Ha nem értek valamit, akkor az az én bajom. Ha ez van, akkor írjon be nyugodtan egy Trollt, de egyedül akarok dolgozni.

– Mr. Graves! – A professzor kezdte elveszíteni a türelmét. Amíg kettesben voltak, addig semmi gond nem volt a fiúval erre most egy mondatot nem hagy neki végig mondani. Nem akart tőle pontokat levonni, de kezdte magát beleképzelni milyen lehetett Pitonnak, amikor ő csinált hasonlót. Arthur makacs volt, de Harry meg tanár, így bármennyire is kivívta vele a fiú ellenszenvét, akkor is párban dolgoztatta őket.

Később azonban rájött, hogy lehet ostobaságot követett el. Az első órán nem volt még semmi probléma, mindenki szépen dolgozott a feladatlapon és ismételtek az eddigi anyagból, a gyakorlati óra azonban katasztrófa volt.

Látszólag minden rendben ment, kivételesen a griffendélesek és a mardekárosok nem akarták mindenáron romba dönteni a termet, helyette majdnem minden eltévedt átok Arthur Gravest találta meg. Valamelyik diáknak mindig akadt egy kérdése vagy problémája, és amíg ő azzal volt elfoglalva, addig Arthur nyílt célpont volt. A majdnem harminc egyszerre varázsoló diák közül pedig nem tudta megmondani, kinek az átka ment a felemás szemű felé szánt szándékkal.

– Jól van Mr. Graves? – segítette fel a földről a fiút egyik alkalommal, amikor az egyik átok hatására a falig csúszott, majd összeesett. Harry látta, mennyire dühös a fiú, ahogyan hallotta a kuncogást is maga mögött.

A professzornak eddig tartott a türelme, amikor Arthur összeszorított fogakkal felállt és közölte, hogy tökéletesen van, megfordult és elindult, hogy elbeszélgessen a többi diákkal, amikor a fiú megragadta a karját és visszatartotta.

– Ne avatkozzon a dolgaimba! – jelentette ki határozottan, dühös szemekkel, majd visszament a helyére, Novelle-el szemben.

~ɣ~

Harry óra után el volt veszve a gondolataiban. Nem volt ritka, hogy egy diák megsérül az óráján egy-két eltévedte átoktól, de az, hogy majdnem minden "eltévedt" varázslat egy diákot találjon el, olyanra még nem volt példa. Mikor Arthur az egyik átok után nem kelt fel, nagyon mérges lett és egyben ideges is. Azonnal felvitte a gyereket Madam Pomfrey-hoz, akitől megkapta a fejmosását, hogy hogyan hagyhatta, hogy a fiú ennyi átkot szenvedjen el. Miután visszatért az osztályhoz, mindkét háztól levont ötven pontot és alaposan leosztotta őket. A griffendéleseken látszott, hogy többen is észbe kapnak és elszégyellik magukat, a mardekárosok azonban semmit nem reagáltak, mintha a falnak beszélt volna.  
Később hallotta csak, hogy mi történt bájitaltanon, ami utólag mindent megmagyarázott és Harry belátta, hogy Mr. Graves nagyon is jó okkal nem akart párban dolgozni. Utólag azonban könnyű okosnak lenni.

~ɣ~

Harry az igazgatóiba menet végig Pitonon mérgelődött. Nem tudta elhinni, hogy képes volt akkora szemétségre egy új diákkal, bár ahogy jobban belegondolt, de, el tudta hinni. A tanáriban hallotta Neville-től mi történt délelőtt bájitaltanon.

A griffendél házvezetője egyszerűen nem értette Pitont. A reggeli kihagyása miatt tudta, hogy nincs jó kedve, de egy ártatlan diákon kitölteni?! Harry legszívesebben behúzott volna neki egyet. A mardekárosokról meg nem hitte el, hogy nem képesek használni az eszüket. Mikor kellett Pitonnak valaha is ráfognia valakire, hogy dolgozatot akar íratni nagy hirtelen? Soha. Még az ő roxforti éveiben is akkor íratott, amikor kedve támadt és nem jelentette be előre. És ezt pont a mardekárosok ne tudnák a saját házvezetőjükről? Ráadásul a hatodévesek? Hiszen hat éve tanította már őket a férfi! A griffendéleseiről meg nem is beszélve... Csalódott bennük, amiért voltak olyan ostobák, hogy ők is elhitték és egy árva szó nélkül összejátszottak a mardekárral egyetlen diák ellen. Nem is értette, hogy tudják olyan elvakultan utálni a bájital tanárukat, hogy észre sem veszik, ha a férfi szórakozik velük.

Ezt a gondolatot utólag visszavonta. Régen ő is annyira utálta a férfit, szóval megértette.

Azzal az elhatározással ment, hogy elbeszélget a férfival és megmondja neki mekkora szemétség volt ez a részéről. A képébe mondja, hogy egyedül magának köszönheti, hogy az egyik diákja a gyengélkedőre került és ott is marad pár napot.

~ɣ~

A bájitalmester az aszalnál ült és papírokba mélyedve próbálta elvonni a figyelmét arról a kellemetlen érzésről, amit a saját lakosztályában érzett egész éjszaka és arról, hogy legszívesebben minden átkozott kölyköt megnémítana és bénítana, mert csak akkor elviselhetőek.

~ɣ~

Harry elhatározása pontosan addig tartott, amíg nagy lendülettel be nem csapta az igazgatói iroda ajtaját. Piton olyan tekintettel nézett rá, mintha már az is vétek lenne, hogy lélegzik. A fiatal professzor nyelt egy nagyot és elhalasztotta a férfival való beszélgetését, sőt inkább választotta volna a kamrában rothadó baziliszkuszt társaságának, mint kollégáját jelen hangulatában. Még Voldemorttal is szívesebbel küzdött volna meg ismét!

Harry átkozta Albust amiért kettejükre bízta ilyenkor a dolgát. Miért nem tudta csak egy emberre rábízni? Természetesen erre soha nem kapott választ, még ha feltette, akkor sem. Maradt hát számára a szenvedés és a remény, hogy az idősebb férfinak jobb kedve lesz a hét többi részében, amolyan a remény hal meg utoljára alapon.

~ɣ~

Perselus Piton egészen pontosan két éjszakáig volt képes elviselni azt az idegtépően zavaró és megfogalmazhatatlan érzést, amit a saját lakosztályában érzett. Tudta jól, hogy ez nem normális, de fogalma sem volt, hogyan tudná eltüntetni, vagy egyáltalán mitől érzi. Végül a bájitalaihoz folyamodott. A bájital meglehetősen nyugodt éjszakákat biztosított neki, álmok és zavaró érzések nélkül.

~ɣ~

Az SVK professzor a következő egy hétben rendszeresen meglepődött, ahogy többen is a tanári karból. Hétfőn kezdődött, amikor a nagyteremben Arthurnak nyomát sem látta, helyette viszont feltűnt Lucius Malfoy szőke üstöke. Természetesen mindenki tudta, hogy a fiú a hétvégén érkezik meg, de Harry hajlamos volt elfelejteni. Nem tudta mire gondoljon a hiányzó diák kapcsán, azonban a múlt heti incidens miatt nem sok jóra számított, főleg, hogy hétvégén sem látta egyszer sem. Őszintén aggódott érte. A legegyszerűbb magyarázat természetesen az volt, hogy elaludt, de Malfoy visszatérte miatt ebben kételkedett.  
A professzor elhatározta, hogy a mai nap folyamán felkeresi a felemás szemű fiatalembert és elbeszélget vele.

~ɣ~

Pár perce már elkezdődtek az órák, mikor Harry a folyosón hangokat hallott és trappolást.

– Gyere már! – hangzott egy türelmetlen felszólítás.

– Nem fogok futni!

A másodikban azonnal felismerte Lucius Malfoy hangját, az elsőt azonban tovább tartott felismerni.

– Lu, már így is késünk!

Harry majdnem elejtette erre a megszólításra a tintásüveget, ami a kezében volt. Csakis kiváló reflexeinek köszönhette, hogy időben elkapta a zuhanó kis tárgyat. Az SVK professzor lassan közelebb ment az ajtóhoz, hátha úgy felismeri a másik hangot is.

– Ez mégis kinek a hibája?

– A tiéd!

Ahogy egyre közelebb értek a teremhez, aminek az ajtajában Harry állt, a férfi úgy ismerte fel Arthur Graves hangját.

– Az enyém?

A tanár szinte maga előtt látta, amint ehhez a kérdéshez Lucius kérdőn felvonja a szemöldökét. Túl sokat látta ezt a gesztust Dracotól az utóbbi évek folyamán, hogy ne tudjon erre asszociálni.

Hirtelen elhaltak a hangok, Harry pedig egy kiábrándító bűbáj alatt kilépett a folyosóra, hogy megnézze a két fiút. Le kellett volna szidnia őket, amiért még nincsenek órán, azonban kíváncsi volt. A két mardekáros egymással szemben állt a folyosó két szélén.

– Természetesen! – jelentette ki Arthur, szinte vádló hangnemben – Ha felkeltesz reggeli előtt akkor még enni is tudtam volna nyugodtan és a hajamat is időben befonod!

Harry már készült arra, hogy megállítsa Malfoyt, ha az erre előkapná a pálcáját és megátkozná a másikat. Ha sokat nem is, de annyit tudott róla, hogy semmilyen vádaskodást nem tűr el, ezért is esett le majdnem az álla, amikor meghallotta a választ.

– Vittem neked reggelit, szóval nem panaszkodnék, és csak hogy tudd, te voltál az, aki reggel majd’ leütött csak hagyjam őt aludni még egy kicsit – világosította fel Lucius és elgondolkodva, szinte ártatlan arckifejezéssel idézte fel a mondatot, még a hangszínét is megváltoztatva, hogy jobba utánozza. – „Lu nem akaroook! Hagyj aludni csak még egy picikééét...”

– Akkor is a te hibád! – vágta rá a feketehajú enyhén vörös arccal. Megragadta a másik karját és ismét futásnak eredt magával húzva a szőkét, akinek így nem volt más választása, mint tartani az iramot. – Most pedig gyere! Nem áll szándékomban litániát hallgatni apádtól, hogy miattam késel órákról és rossz hatással vagyok rád satöbbi, satöbbi!

Harry azóta sem értette a jelenetet, de nem csak ő volt az egyetlen tanár, akit sokkolt, hogy Graves és Malfoy látszólag legjobb barátok. Neville arról számolt be, hogy egyik reggel mikor ment a növényeihez, bent találta a két fiút a melegházban tetőtől talpig földesen. Graves a földön fetrengett a nevetéstől, Malfoy pedig dühösen nézte miközben szőke hajából szedegette ki a föld darabkákat.  
A fekete hajú alig bírta abbahagyni a nevetést még azután sem, hogy meglátta a belépő professzorukat, döbbent arca láttán csak még jobban nevetett. Kifelé menet Lucius még felkapott egy marék földet és a másik fiú nyakánál megragadva talárját az alászórta, aminek következménye sikítás majd ismét nevetés lett és egy önelégült mosoly a szőkétől.

~ɣ~

Harry, ahogy többen is a tanári karból, örömmel vette észre, hogy az ellenségeskedés Graves és a háza többi tagja között eltűnt, vagy ha nem is teljesen, de akkor sem kell valami szándékos balesettől tartani egész órán. Az SVK professzor vonakodott bevallani magának, hogy ennek valószínűleg Malfoy feltűnése volt az oka.

Minden egyes tanár értetlenül állt azelőtt, hogy a két fiú minden órán egymás mellett ül, és ahol párban kell, ott egymással vannak. Ami pedig a legmegdöbbentőbb volt számukra, hogy Lucius olyan dolgokat engedett meg a fekete hajúnak, amiért mást már rég halálra átkozott volna.

Azonban nem csak a melegházas incidens volt az egyetlen furcsaság. A hatodéves diákok közül a legtöbben furcsa „baleseteknek” estek áldozatul. Pontosabban a hatodéves griffendélesek és mardekárosok közül.

A kígyós házból többségüknek egyik reggel például vörös-arany sávos lett a hajuk. Elég nagy felfordulás volt azon a reggelen, ugyanis a színes hajúak őrjöngtek a többiek meg nevettek rajtuk. Harry végig nézve a diákokon kereste a tettest, hátha elárulja magát, azonban pár megszeppent alsóbb évesen kívül csak Lucius Malfoy önelégült, kissé gúnyos mosolya és Arthur Graves csendes evése volt furcsa. A fekete hajú még csak fel sem nézett a felfordulásra, teljes nyugalommal ette a reggelijét.

Több napig így maradtak, mire a hatás végre elmúlt és a diákok visszakapták az eredeti hajszínüket.

Ahogy az áldozatul esett diákok, a tanárok is elgondolkodtak azon, ki lehetett ezért a csínyért a felelős. Eleinte az oroszlános ház tagjaira gyanakodtak, azonban ők sem úszták meg. 

Ott volt az az eset is, amikor minden rovart és bogarat imádni valónak tartottak és a normális álatoktól sikítva rohantak el. A tanári kar – ahogy valószínűleg a legtöbb diák – soha nem fogja elfelejteni, azt amikor Carna Novelle, Jordan Brant, Adam Wintern, a griffendéles Hugo Weasley és Erica Mallent és még vagy öt diák egész nap csótányokat, pókokat és hasonló állatokat babusgattak, míg baglyaik, macskák és egyéb állatok elől sikítva szaladtak el, amint meglátták.

Volt olyan is, amikor a hatodévesek nagy része reggeli közben hirtelen megnémult, szintén mindkét házból. Mint később kiderül egy bájital került az ételükbe, ami meggátolta őket a beszédben huszonnégy órán át. Mivel nem volt ellenszer raktáron és tovább tartott volna elkészíteni, mint egy nap, ezért kénytelek voltak csendben tölteni az egész napot. Bár aznap gyakorlati vizsga volt kiírva sötét varázslatok kivédéséből és bűbájtanból, amit lehetetlen volt teljesíteni némán.

Ezek a csínyek azonban pár nappal több, mint egy hét után megszűntek és nem derült ki, hogy ki volt a felelős értük. Harry Malfoyra gyanakodott, de a fiú nem tett semmit, ami bűnösségét igazolta volna, és amikor ezt az ötletét megosztotta kollégáival mindenki kételkedett benne. Mégis mi lenne az oka annak, hogy Lucius Malfoy ilyen csínyekhez folyamodna? Erre Harry sem tudta a választ, így aztán nem sokkal a furcsa jelenségek megszűnése után, ő is elfelejtette és nem gondolkodott rajta tovább.


	5. Kérdések

5\. fejezet

Arthur és Lucius fáradtan ültek a teremben. Mivel a felsőbb éveseknek már nem volt kifejezetten olyan óra, ahol tanári felügyelet mellett a házijukat kell megcsinálni, ezért az alsóbb évesekhez ültek be szombat délelőtt. Itt mindig nyugodtabban lehetett elkészíteni a házi feladatokat és a tanárokat sem kellett feleslegesen zaklatni, hiszen a felügyelő azért volt ott, hogy segítsen. Általában egy tanár szokott felügyelni a diákokra, most viszont hála az igazgatónak a fiatal diákok kettőt is kaptak, ami nem feltétlen volt előnyükre. Perselus Pitont és Harry Pottert. A bájital mester az egyik asztalnál javított dolgozatokat, míg a kivédés tanár körbe járkálva segített az elakadt diákoknak.

A két hatodéves éjszaka legalább két órán keresztül Hermészt, Perselus baglyát vadászták egy levél miatt. A kormos gyöngybagoly meglehetősen élvezte a fogócskát, főleg amiatt, hogy a madárnak volt előnye éjszakai életmódja és sötét tollazata miatt. Mikor végre elkapták, kiderült, hogy az egész felesleges volt, mivel a professzor egy hamarosan tartott bájital konferenciáról kapott meghívót.

Most síri csendben és majd elaludva ültek pergamenjeik felett. Bűbájtanra és gyógynövénytanra kellett házi dolgozatot írniuk. Semmi kedvük nem volt hozzá, főleg nem energiájuk, de ha megírják most, akkor később nem kell velük foglalkozniuk, nem úgy, mint háztársaiknak, akik többen is utolsó napokra hagyták mindig. Pitonnak hála alig volt hangzavar, Harry járkálásán és néhány halk beszélgetésen, ahogy segített a fiataloknak nem volt más beszélgetés a teremben. Emiatt volt az, hogy eleinte fel sem tűnt a két barátnak, hogy az az apró nesz is megszűnt ami, eddig körülöttük volt. Egyszerűen túl fáradtak voltak hozzá.

– Potter! – szólalt meg dühösen a bájitalmester – Azonnal tűntesd el rólam a dögödet, mielőtt megkopasztom és beledarabolom egy bájitalba!

A hirtelen hangra a két fiú megrezzent. Kizökkentek abból a fáradt kábultságból. Először nem is értették mi a gond, csak amikor aztán elnéztek a tanári asztal felé, Arthur olyan sápadt lett, hogy félő volt elájul. Helga a bájitalmester székének támláján ült és a férfi haját húzogatta a csőrével. A bagolynak ez rossz szokása volt, amit általában Arthuron és Luciuson élt ki, nagyon ritkán merészkedett Pitonhoz ezen céljából.

– Az nem is az én baglyom! – kiabált vissza Harry dühösen, aki nem értette miért kell egyből őt gyanúsítani – Azért mert hóbaglyom van, nem minden hóbagoly az enyém!

Perselus végignézett a diákokon, keresve azt a gyereket, akinek a baglya lehet. Mindenki behúzott nyakkal ült és félve várta a következményeket. Arthur úgy ült, mint aki a halálos ítéletét várja, olyan sápadtan, mint a balesete után és hatalmasat nyelt, amikor apja tekintete megállapodott rajra. Tudta, hogy lebukott. Pitont nem lehet átverni, főleg ha nem is tervezi az ember, ő pedig most annyira fáradt volt, hogy minden az arcára volt írva. Főleg a félelme, hogy baglya tényleg bájital alapanyag lesz. Mielőtt azonban a professzor megszólalt volna, Lucius elegánsan felállt. A széke csikorogva csúszott hátrébb a kövezeten, minden szem rászegeződött.

– Mr. Malfoy, a maga baglya? – kérdezte a professzor felvont szemöldökkel. Kételkedett benne.

– Igen, professzor – felelte Lucius – Fogalmam sincs mi üthetett belé.

– Azonnal tüntesse el innen az öngyilkos hajlamokkal rendelkező dögét, mielőtt teljesítem a vágyát!

– Helga! Gyere ide!

A bagoly azonnal felfigyelt a hangra és egy huhogás kíséretében oda is repült a kinyújtott karra, ami várta.

– Nevelje meg! – vetette még oda a férfi utoljára és visszatért a dolgozataihoz. Furcsállta, hogy a baglyot Lucius magáénak vallotta, pedig amilyen sápadt lett Graves, biztos volt benne, hogy az övé. Ráadásul legjobb tudomása szerint Malfoyok jobban szerették a gyöngybaglyokat. Hermészt is Draco apjától kapta ajándékba, mikor az előző baglya elhunyt. A férfi úgy vélte egy sima, világos gyöngybagoly nem felelne meg az ő sötét személyiségéhez, ezért adott Perselusnak egy kormos gyöngybaglyot. Pont olyan sötét, mint te – mondta neki.

Lucius szabad kezével megkocogtatta Arthur vállát, hogy rá figyeljen és ne halálra válva bámulja apját. Arthur még két folyosóval arrébb is olyan sápadt volt, mint a gyengélkedő lepedői.

– Helga te megőrültél? – fakadt ki, mikor megtalálta a hangját – Azt akarod, hogy apa megnyúzzon?

~ɣ~

Harrynek a hóbagolyról eszébe jutott Hektor, hogy írnia kell egy levelet, ezért magára hagyta Pitont a diákokkal. Remélte, hogy arra a rövid időre nem lesz probléma és egyik diáknak sem üvölti le a fejét vagy rosszabb...

Pont akkor fordult be a sarkon, amikor Arthur kifakadt, aminek hallatán megbotlott a saját lábában. Sikerült megtartania az egyensúlyát és így nem esett el, de a két fiú felfigyelt rá.

– Jól van professzor? – kérdezte Lucius a szokásos bicskanyitogató stílusában. Nem volt benne semmi tiszteletlen, de mégis lehetett hallani, hogy ott van egy elfojtott nevetés a hangjában és egy enyhe lenézés. Harry utálta ezt a stílust, rengeteget hallotta Dracotól.

Harry végignézett rajtuk és látta, amint Arthur arcából kifut az a minimális szín is, ami van. 

– Jól – felelte Harry és inkább nem kérdezett rá a hallottakra. Ahogy otthagyta a két fiatalt elgondolkodott azon, hogy létezhet-e, hogy Pitonnak, annak a Perselus Pitonnak gyereke szülessen. Megrázta a fejét, hogy biztos csak félreértette. Hiszen nem létezik, hogy a pince rémnek gyereke legyen. El se tudta képzelni, hogy van olyan ember, aki képes elviselni huzamosabb ideig, nem ám, hogy gyereket szüljön neki. Kirázta a hideg a gondolattól, ahogy elképzelte a Pitont egy nővel.

Azonban még hallotta a halk szavakat, ahogy lekanyarodott a folyosóról.

– Szerinted hallotta? – suttogta Arthur.

– Biztos – felelte Lucius, aki most, hogy a professzor már lefordult a folyosóról ő is elfordult. 

– Most mi legyen? – kérdezte a fekete hajú idegesen.

– Én aludni akarok. Méghozzá csendben és nyugalomban – jelentette ki Lucius. Nem volt hajlandó Arthurral most megvitatni a dolgot. A felemás szemű is fáradt volt és nyűgös, ami csak rosszabb lesz, ha nem piheni ki magát.

Lucius bagollyal a karján indult el osztálytársa eredeti lakosztálya felé, nem pedig a pincébe, ahol a szobájuk volt. Azt tervezte lefekteti Arthurt és ő is alszik pár órát, majd kipihenten megbeszélhetik végre, hogyan tervezik helyrehozni a problémát.

~ɣ~

Lucius régi ismerősként nézett körbe Arthur szobájában és örömmel tapasztalta, hogy semmi sem változott. Helgát még a nappaliban elengedte az ülőrúdjára, ahol észrevette, hogy sokkal kevesebb dolog van, mint lennie kéne. A fogasról hiányoztak a talárok, ahogy a kandallóról egy-két kép is. A kint elhelyezett könyvespolc is hiányos volt, szinte teljesen üres.

Amíg Arthur egy adag ruhával elvonult lezuhanyozni, addig Lucius kölcsönzött magának egy szett alvó ruhát és a szobában átöltözött. Ketten pár centi eltéréssel egy magasak voltak ezért nem volt gond, ha valamelyikük a másik ruháját húzta fel, ami gyakran előfordult.

Ő maga reggel felfrissítette magát egy hideg zuhannyal, amivel biztosította, hogy ne aludjon el azonnal. Lucius a hiányzó képek helyét figyelte a poncon, mikor barátja le-lecsukódó szemekkel, nagyot ásítva lépett be a szobába forró gőztől kísérve.

– Kész vagyok... – mondta miközben álmosan megdörgölte szemeit.

Arthur követte a szőkét az ágyába, ahol mind a ketten kényelmesen elfértek. Hamar elaludt, hiszen az éjszaka alig nem sokat sikerült neki.

Lucius Arthurral ellentétben nem aludt el olyan hamar. Az ágyban feküdve bámulta a plafont és azon gondolkodott mihez kezdjenek Potterrel, ha az felhozza, amit hallott a folyosón. Csak remélni merte, hogy azt hiszi félreértett valamit és mielőbb elfelejti az egészet. Az lenne a legjobb mindenkinek.

Halvány mosoly kúszott az arcára mikor Arthur úgy fordult álmában, hogy egyik karját átvetette rajta, ugyanis ez eszébe juttatta, hogy milyen volt, amikor másodikos korukban kénytelenek voltak először együtt aludni.

\- **_Én nem alszom veled egy ágyban._**

– _ **Akkor állni fogsz! Engem nem érdekel, de én aludni fogok!**_ **– jelentette ki Arthur – _Fáradt vagyok és egész nap a te mérges fejedet kellett bámulnom!_**

Körülöttük már mindenki aludt, direkt elbújtak egy használatlan tanteremben és éjfélig vártak, hogy szobatársaik végre elaludjanak, és ne legyen szemtanúja kettősüknek. Arthurt akkor még csak egy hisztis kölyöknek tartotta, ráadásul irritálónak is és erre az első napokban nem is cáfolt rá. Napok végére mindig egy hisztis kölyök lett, aki jó, hogy nem sírva vitatkozott vele este, hogy aludni akar.

Lunak eltartott egy darabig mire rájött, hogy a fáradtság és a nyűgösség hozza ki a hisztit a másikból.

Lucius még mindig mosolyogva elfordult az ágy széle felé és ő is elaludt.

~ɣ~

Két óra múlva kelt fel izzadtan és levegőért kapkodva. Oldalra nézve látta, hogy Arthur még alszik, ezért lassan – hogy ne keltse fel a másikat – felkelt és a fürdőbe ment. A tükörbe nézve egy teljesen másik ember látványa fogadta, nem pedig a szokásos kinézete. Szürke szemei majdhogynem rémültek voltak, bőre sápadtabb és nyirkos, általában egyenes haja pedig összekócolódva lógott az arca elé.

Kezei remegtek, ahogy megnyitotta a csapot, hogy arcot moshasson. A két-három hónapja megjelenő rémálmai, amikre soha nem emlékezett csak a félelem érzése marad meg utánuk, kezdtek elhatalmasodni felette. Ezt mi sem bizonyította jobban, mint a szemei alatti, egyelőre halvány sötét karikák.

Elmerült egy kád meleg vízben és addig áztatta magát, amíg le nem nyugodott. Mikor végzett felöltözött és visszament az ágyba, azonban nem aludni, hanem olvasni. Arthurt maga mellett hagyta aludni, örült neki, hogy a rémálmaival nem ébresztette fel. Ez azt jelentette, hogy még viszonylag korán felébredt. Míg nyaraltak, nem egyszer keltette fel apját azzal, hogy álmában sikoltott, pedig a férfi legalább két szobával arrébb volt. Többször ő maga is a saját kiabálására ébredt fel.

Lucius nem is sejtette mik lehetnek ezek a rémálmok, de apját majdnem annyira felzaklatták, mint őt, ami valamilyen szinten ijesztőbb volt az álmoknál. Draco mindig is figyelmes apa volt, azonban soha nem érdeklődött annyira felőle, mint mióta visszajött az iskolába. Hetente legalább egy, ha nem kettő levelet kapott, amiben a rémálmai felől érdeklődik. Soha nem hazudott szívesen az apjának, de most már ott tartott, hogy azt küldte vissza, hogy semmi rémálma nincsen.

Lucius hirtelen kapta fel a fejét a könyv lapjaitól. Mikor eljöttek a bagollyal, minden cuccukat otthagyták a teremben. Letette a könyvet és felállt, kifelé menet felkapott egy talárt és sietve indult vissza a terembe. Ha minden igaz, akkor még ott kell lennie a táskáiknak, könyveiknek. A teremben már nem ült egyetlen diák sem. A tanulószobának már vége volt, és a szőke fiú először észre sem vette a sötét falnál ülő professzort, aki még mindig néhány dolgozatot javított. Felnézett a belépőre és követte tekintetével a fiút, amint az megnyugodva pakolja össze a délelőtt otthagyott dolgaikat.

– Lucius.

A megszólított majdnem ugrott egyet annyira megijedt, de végül csak bosszúsan fordult meg, pálcáját előre szegezve. A hangot ezer közül is felismerte volna, de mégis előbb mozdult, mint gondolkodott.

– Perselus... Ha meg akarsz ölni, akkor tehetnéd halkabban és gyorsabban is, mint egy szívroham.

Piton válaszra sem méltatta csak egy gúnyos mosolyra, majd komoly arccal nézett végig a másikon.

– Mi az?

– Draco beszámolt a rémálmaidról. Jól vagy?

– Soha jobban – válaszolta Lucius ridegen. A rémálmai azok rá, és egyedül csak rá tartoznak, senki másra. Nem volt joga az apjának, hogy bárkinek is elmondja. A fiút határozottan irritálta, hogy apja jóformán megbízta Perselust az ő figyelésével, még akkor is, ha a férfi a család barátja. Jóformán rokon. 

– Voltak mostanában?

– Nem – hazudta szemrebbenés nélkül.

Piton felvonta egyik szemöldökét miközben határozottan végignézett az arcán. Lucius átkozta magát, hogy a halvány, de sötét karikák árulkodnak a szemei alatt.

– Vannak egyéb éjszakai elfoglaltságok is, amik kialvatlansághoz vezetnek, nem csak a rémálmok. – Egy önelégült mosoly és minden meg volt oldva. – Ha pedig mást nem szeretnél, mennék.

Meg sem várva a professzor válaszát, megfogta a két táskát és kiment a teremből. Ha akart volna még valamit tőle a férfi, akkor úgyis szól.

A nappaliban tette le a két táskát, majd talárt levéve visszaült az ágyra Arthur mellé, aki még aludt.

Gyűlölte, ha gyerekként kezelik. Elhatározta, hogy ezentúl inkább fedő bűbájt használ, de nem fogja hagyni, hogy csak úgy figyeljék és megvitassák nélküle az ő hogylétét.

– Lu... – rántotta vissza egy álmos hang a gondolataiból. Maga mellé nézve Arthur álmosan pislogott fel rá. – Nem alszol?

– Már nem. Te aludj még.

– Ühm...

Arthur közelebb csúszott hozzá a takaró alatt és visszaaludt. Ezen Lucius elmosolyodott aztán eszébe jutott miről is kéne beszélniük. Az előző két hétben hagyta, hogy Arthur kiélje magát a diákokon és szórakozzon egy jót, hiszen tény, hogy megérdemelték. Ráadásul ezzel kicsit el is terelte a figyelmét az aggodalmairól. Most már azonban el kell kezdeniük foglalkozni azzal, hogy a Roxfort területén, senki nem emlékszik a fekete hajúra.

Ki kell deríteniük milyen bájitalt akart megfőzni, mik a hozzávalók és arányok, a közben kellő varázslatok és, ha van, akkor mi az ellenszere, na meg eredetileg mire volt hivatott. Az a pár mandragóra levél, amit az üvegházból szereztek egyik reggel csak egy volt a sok közül és azt sem tudták milyen formában kell.

Lucius hagyta még egy-két óráig aludni, de aztán felkeltette Arthur.

– Arthur kelj fel. – Semmi választ nem kapott. – Arthur, ébresztő!

– Nem – nyögte és elfordulva még a fejére is húzta a takarót.

A szőke lerántotta róla a takarót és az ágy legvégébe dobta, ahol nem érheti el a másik. Fáradtan úgysem mászik el oda, ezt nagyon jól tudta.

Arthur gyilkos tekintettel nézett fel rá és kinyújtotta a nyelvét.

– Gonosz. Velejéig romlott, szadista állat – motyogta mérgesen és álmosan. Gyűlölte, ha felkeltik.

– Az, az – forgatta a szemeit Lucius.

 

– Hogy akarod kideríteni a receptet? – kérdezte Lucius mikor már a nappaliban ültek a kanapén és forró teát ittak. Luciusnak mindig hiányzott valami a teából, amikor itta, de nem tudta megmondani mi. Viszont a kávét soha nem szerette, így maradt a hiányérzetes meleg tea.

– Meg kell szereznem apu könyvét. Másképp nem fog menni – húzta el a száját Arthur – Nem emlékszem a nevére – igazából meg sem nézte a bájital nevét –, ahogy a hozzávalók listája is megsemmisült. A varázslatokkal és utasításokkal egyetemben, amiket leírtam sietségemben.

Lucius bólintott.

– Jól gondolom, hogy a könyv nincs abban a szobában, igaz?

Arthur elnézett szülei szobája felé és megrázta a fejét.

– Nincs. Minden cuccuk visszakerült a régi lakosztályukba. Legalábbis gondolom. Csak azok maradtak, amik közösek voltak, vagy egymástól kapták, na meg persze az enyémek. Azokkal gondolom a manók nem tudtak mit kezdeni, hiszen nem emlékeznek rám.

– Hogy akarsz bejutni Perselus lakosztályába?

– Nem tudom. Büntetőmunkán kéne, de akkor sem biztos, hogy ott kell elvégeznem a magán laborjában. Ha meg mégis ott kéne, akkor sem tudom, merre tartja a tiltott könyveit, amiket biztos, hogy bűbájjal véd.

– Akkor a büntetőmunka kilőve. Más ötlet?

– Ha megtudnánk a jelszavát, bemehetnék, mikor távol van a kastélytól. Kérdés azonban, hogy mennyire van védve. Ha elhelyezett olyan bűbájt a portrén, hogy jelezzen, ha valaki bemegy akár jelszóval, akár anélkül próbál, akkor ez is ki van lőve.

– A paranoiáját ismerve biztosan.

Arthur egyetértően bólintott.

– Követhetném még a láthatatlanná tévő köpenyben is, de az visszakerült apához, szóval akkor azt is meg kéne először szerezni. – Lemondóan sóhajtott egyet. – Nem mondom, hogy hasonlóan paranoiás apuhoz, de mégiscsak a legerősebb varázsló. Nem akarok az ellensége lenni, ha netán elkap. Azt meg nem igazán mondhatom neki, hogy "Helló, én vagyok a fiad, csak nem emlékszel rám, szóval odaadnád a köpenyed? Be kéne mennem a házvezetőnk lakosztályába, de úgy hogy ő ne tudjon róla. Ó, igen! Egyébként ő a másik apám".

– Igazából megnézném az arcát, miközben ezt mondod.

– Lu, te megőrültél! – nézett rá Arthur döbbenten, de ahogy elképzelte a jelenetet elkezdett nevetni.

~ɣ~

Harry elgondolkodva kanalazta reggeli müzlijét miközben szemét Arthur nevető alakján tartotta. Nem látta mit csinált a fiú, de Malfoy utána oldalba könyökölte majd heves szóváltásba kezdtek, amit látszott, hogy mind a ketten élveznek. Ekkora távolságból azonban Harry nem értette mi a téma.

– Neville szerinted Pitonnak van barátnője? – kérdezte meg, anélkül, hogy először fel is fogta volna mi hagyta el a száját.

Szerencsétlen Neville, aki éppen a kupájából ivott azzal a lendülettel köpte vissza az édes italt, amivel le akarta nyelni. Köhögött mellé párat, majd pálcájával eltűntette a maga előtt heverő ételt, amit gazdagított egy kis töklével és a saját DNS-ével is. Figyelmen kívül hagyta tanárkollégáit és azt a néhány diákot, aki rajta nevetett és úgy nézett Harryre, mint egy elmeháborodottra.

Volt osztálytársa az előbbi jelenet után végre felé fordult és már épp érdeklődött volna hogyléte felől, mikor a másik megelőzte.

– Nem! – jelentette ki Neville – Harry tudom, hogy bi vagy, de még te sem lehetsz ennyire hülye! Ez öngyilkosság! – háborgott suttogva és elszörnyedve. – Pont Piton? Komolyan? Mást nem tudtál találni?!

Harry pislogott párat mire megértette, mire gondolt barátja.

– Dehogyis! – kiáltott fel hirtelen, amivel minden szempárt magára vont, majd halkan folytatta – Nem arra gondoltam, hogy tetszik!

Elnézett az asztal másik végére, ahol az említett kollégájuk reggelizett éppen. Most is ugyanolyan mogorva fejet vágott, mint máskor és Harry nem is értette, hogy juthatott Neville erre a gondolatra.

– Arra gondoltam, hogy szerinted Pitonnak lehet gyereke?

– Pitonnak? – kérdezett vissza Neville és vetett egy pillantást ő is volt professzorukra. – Miért érdekel ez téged?

– Csak gondolj bele. Hallottad már valaha is egy barátnőről vagy élettársról beszélni?

– Nem, de ismerve mennyire zárkózott, gondolom, nem veri nagydobra, ha van neki.

– De akkor is! Semmi pletyka nem volt róla még iskolás korunkban sem! Ne mond nekem, hogy egy fiatal varázslónak, aki jól is keres végtére is bájitalmester, nincs egyetlen párkapcsolata sem.

– Eddig eltelt, szinte egész életét itt, a Roxfortban töltötte és nagy részben Voldemort ellen kémkedett, nem éppen egy életbiztosítás. Miért érdekel az téged, van-e gyereke vagy párkapcsolata?

– Szerinted Arthur nem hasonlít rá? – kérdezte Harry figyelmen kívül hagyva a kérdést.

– Pitonra?

Neville rá akarta vágni, hogy nem, de követve Harry tekintetét ő is a fiút nézte. Fekete haj, egyik szeme fekete másik pedig zöld, magas és világos bőrű. Nem kifejezetten hasonlított rá, de rá lehetett fogni, hogy igen, ha az ember összehasonlítja őket.

– Nem csak Pitonnak van sápadt bőre, fekete haja és szeme – mondta végül – Bárkinek lehet hasonló a genetikája. Ráadásul a többi része nem is hasonlít. Mármint ennyi erővel a zöld szemét meg tőled kapta? Neked is világos a bőröd és fekete a hajad . 

Harryt erre kirázta a hideg. Beleborzongott, ahogy akaratlanul is elképzelte miszerint a pincerémnek és neki közös gyerekük van.

– Kösz Nev, most egy életre rémálmaim lesznek – felelte szenvedő arccal, de végül mind a ketten elnevették magukat.

~ɣ~

Perselus még véletlenül sem akart tudomást venni arról, ami az asztal másik végén történik, volt diákjai között. Bár sokak szerint nem érez semmit, mert lelke sincsen – főleg a diákok szerint –, Perselus sok érzést megtapasztalt már. Barátságot Draco apjával, szeretetet, amit Lily iránt érzett, tiszteletet, félelmet, mentális és fizikai fájdalmat meg kínzást és egy szeretett személy elvesztése után érzett fájdalmat is. Pontosan meg tudta mondani, hogy az, amit hetek óta érez az mi. Akkor érezte először ezt, amikor az édesanyja meghalt, majd amikor Lilyt elmarta maga mellől, aztán ismét mikor a nő meghalt. Most is azt a hiányt és ürességet érezte, de ennek nem tudta megmondani az okát, nem úgy, mint máskor. Mérgesen turkálta a reggelijét. Az egyetlen ember, akivel beszélhetne erről pedig nincs többé.

A mardekár asztala felé nézett, ahol Lucius és Graves éppen nevettek valamin. Lucius sokkal jobban nézett ki, mint amikor összefutottak a teremben. Nem voltak karikásak a szemei és úgy tűnt kipihent, ennek pedig örült. A másik fiúval kapcsolatban azonban nem tudta, hogyan is áll. Perselus nem tudta megmondani miért érez úgy a fiúval kapcsolatban úgy ahogy, de szinte rosszul volt tőle. Nem ismerte, nem tudta kicsoda valójában, de mégis egyfajta felelősséget érzett iránta, amit azzal próbált elnyomni, hogy... nos, magának bevallva, egy köcsög volt vele már az első nap óta, hiába volt a háza tagja. Zavarta azonban az is, hogy Lucius ennyire jól ismeri a fekete hajút. Nem volt egy közösségi ember, hiszen ritkán járt el valahová, ami nem vásárlás vagy bájital konferencia volt – főleg mióta Voldemort meghalt –, azonban Dracoékhoz rendszeresen ment és nem rémlett neki, hogy hallotta egyszer is az Arthur nevet. Legalábbis nem Arthur Graves nevét, Arthur Weasley szóba került párszor.

Mikor rájött, hogy a rántottája majdnem gyilkosság áldozata lett annyira széttrancsírozta, letette a villáját és inkább kiment a nagyteremből. Egyszerű lett volna megkérdezni Dracót, hogy mit tud a fiúról, de ha tényleg van valami köze hozzá, akkor maga akarta kideríteni.

Ez volt hát a bájitalmester elhatározása. _Még szerencse, hogy az én házamban vannak_ – gondolta.

Ez a terv kitartott egészen addig, amíg vagy negyedszerre nem nézte végig, amint a fiúk egy hóbaglyot kergetnek az udvaron. Vélhetőleg a sajátjukat, de hát abból a távolságból nem igen különböztetne meg egy fehér baglyot a másiktól. A két fiú semmit nem csinált, ami szabályellenes lett volna. Minden házit tökéletesen adtak le, időben. A főzetük is mindig tökéletes lett. Lucius munkáján nem lepődött meg, viszont a másik kölyökről tudni akarta, hogy mégis hol tanulta a bájitaltant, vagyis inkább kitől.

Most, hogy szánt szándékkal figyelte meg őket rájött, hogy a két gyerek sülve-főve együtt van, nem csak akkor, amikor véletlen beléjük botlik. Ha pedig az egyik eltűnik, rendszerint a másik sincs meg.

Lucius viselkedése azonban zavarta. Sokkal zárkózottabb lett, mióta rákérdezett a rémálmaira és hiába nem voltak már neki, ez a dolog zavarta. Végül arra jutott, hogy megírja Dracónak, hogy minden rendben és ezzel rövidre zárja a témát.

Piton tervei tehát a következőek voltak. Kideríteni ki valójában a Graves kölyök. Mi baja van Luciusnak? Kitől tanulta Arthur mindazt, amit tud? Miért nem hallott még róla, ha ennyire jóba vannak Luciusszal? És miért vált ki belőle ennyire furcsa érzéseket?

Harrynek ezzel szemben csak egy kérdése volt. Kik Arthur Graves szülei név szerint?


	6. A levél

A vallomás

 

Arthur bűntudatosan megállt veszekedő szülei előtt, akik még nem jutottak el az egymással való kiabáláshoz. Annyira bántotta már, hogy a két férfi folyton veszekszik, és mivel nem jutott előrébb a bájitalbaleset visszafordítása terén, úgy döntött vállalja az életre szóló büntetést, de bevallja mit tett és segítséget kér apjától a helyrehozásában.  
Mikor megállt a két veszekedő férfi mellett, mind a ketten elhallgattak és ránéztek.  
– Én... Öhm... – Piton türelmetlenül figyelte mit akar tőlük a srác, első gondolata az volt, hogy pont olyan, mint Potter. Az sem tudott egy értelmes összetett mondatot kinyögni. – Én...  
– Mr. Graves, még ma megtanul összetett mondatokat alkotni? – kérdezte gúnyosan.  
Arthur a hangra összébb húzta magát.  
– Én...  
Harry közben úrrá lett a bájitalmester iránt érzett dühén és kedvesen mosolyogva szólt a fiúhoz.  
– Valami gond van Mr. Graves?  
Arthur nagyot nyelt és bátorságot merített fiatalabb apja kedvességéből.  
– Én elrontottam egy bájitalt, aminek előreláthatatlan következményei lettek.  
Erre már Piton is felfigyelt. Felvonta egyik szemöldökét.  
– És milyen bájitalt rontott el? – kérdezte, de mikor a fiú zavartan elpirult, szemforgatva megváltoztatta a kérdését. – Mik lettek azok az "előreláthatatlan következmények"?  
– Nem emlékeznek rám a szüleim, sem senki más. Arra sem emlékeznek, hogy együtt vannak – vallotta be kis tétovázás után.  
Harry, akinek fogalma sem volt milyen bájitalnak lehet egyáltalán hasonló eredménye átnézett a bájitalmesterre, aki a homlokát ráncolva meredt a fiúra.  
Perselus végig vette milyen bájitalnak vagy elrontott bájitalnak lehet ilyen vagy hasonló hatása, de nem jutott eszébe semmi.  
– Kik a szüleid? – kérdezte Harry, akinek nem tetszett, hogy még Piton sem tudja mi lehet a bájital, legalábbis az arcából ítélve. Erre a kérdésre Perselus is felfigyelt és elkezdte tanulmányozni a fiú vonásait, pont úgy ahogy Harry is. Volt egy halvány eltemetett válasz az agya legmélyére ásva, amikor a fiú smaragd zöld szemét nézte, ami azt súgta, hogy Harry az egyik szülője, de elvágta ennek a halvány gondolatnak a folytatását.  
– A szüleim... – hajtotta le zavarában a fejét Arthur és egy lépést hátrált. Nem véletlenül nem akaródzott eddig elmondani az igazat, mert nem félt a szülei reakciójától. – Perselus Piton és Harry Potter... – hangja nem volt több leheletnyi suttogásnál.  
– Érthetően beszéljen Mr. Graves! – szólt rá Piton.  
– Perselus Piton és Harry Potter! – Arthur összeszorított szemekkel és emelt hangon hadarta el, aztán várt.  
Eltelt egy perc, aztán még egy. Kinyitotta a szemét, de még nem mert felnézni. Eltelt megint egy perc néma csendben, még a légzésüket sem lehetett hallani. Lassan felemelte a fejét és ránézett szüleire.  
Harry Potter arcára ráfagyott a kedves mosoly mikor meghallotta a neveket. A megfagyott mosoly pedig szép lassan olvadt csak le az arcáról, hogy átadja a helyét a tömény döbbenetnek, majd a hitetlenségnek, a borzalomnak és a tömény rémületnek, ahogy lassan ránézett a bájitaltanárra.  
Perselus Piton arcára ráfagyott egy enyhe döbbent tekintet. Aki nem ismerte az azt mondta volna, hogy csak egy kicsit lepődött meg. Pedig teljes mértékben sokkolta a hír. Próbálta megcáfolni, de ahogy a fiúra meredt látta, hogy ez igaz. A fekete haj, a felemás szemek... Szinte soha nem volt olyan alkalom, hogy ne jutott volna szóhoz, de ez most ilyen volt.  
A két férfi szólásra képtelenül nyitotta a száját majd csukta is be, ahogy az előttük álló fiatalt nézték.  
Arthurnak bármennyire is bűntudata volt, bármennyire is bánta azt, amit tett – utólag könnyű okosnak lenni –, és bármennyire is tartott a jogos büntetésétől, egyszerűen nem tudta visszafogni a mosolyát, ahogy a két férfi sápadt és döbbent arcát nézte. A mosolya végül vigyorgásba váltott, a vigyor pedig nevetésbe. A két percek óta csendben tátogó férfi annyira viccesen hatott, hogy egyszerűen nem bírta ki nevetés nélkül. A végén már a hasát fogva nevetett, könnyei is kicsordultak és mire a két férfi közül csak az egyik visszanyerte a hangját, már a földön fetrengett a nevetéstől.

Később a szobájukban Luciusnak szintén nevetve mesélte el a dolgot és a végén már a szőke sem bírta megállni. Piton végül másnap elkészítette a bájital ellenszerét és minden visszatért a régi kerékvágásba. Arthur egy életre szóló büntetést kapott, aminek a szobafogság volt a legkellemesebb része, de a fekete hajú úgy döntött megérte. Az fej mit apjai vágtak mindent megért.

VÉGE

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––  
Ui: Na jó, csak vicceltem, lejjebb van az eredeti fejezet, ennek semmi köze nincs a történet menetéhez xD

 

A levél

Arthur nem tudta mi ébresztette fel az éjszaka közepén. Nem is volt teljesen ébren, ez amolyan fél-ébrenlét volt. Nem volt teljesen éber, de tudta, hogy már nem is alszik. Megfordult és a fejére rántotta a takarót, hogy elűzze azt a gyomorszorító érzést, ami megtalálta. Tipikus rossz érzés volt, amikor nem tudja az ember mi történik, de biztos benne, hogy fog valami. Nem akart még felkelni, pont, ahogy tudomást sem akart venni erről az érzésről, érezte, hogy nagyon korán van még. Ismét fordult egyet és megpróbált visszaaludni. Ha nem aludja ki magát az nem tesz jót senkinek sem a környezetében. Ráadásul hétvége van. A kviddics csapatuk edzeni fog, ők meg még ki tudja? Felült, maga köré tekerte a takaróját és két lépéssel később már Lucius ágyában helyezkedett el.

A reggel túl hamar érkezett meg Arthur számára, Lu képében, aki viszont kialvatlan volt és zsémbes. Ennek hatására a másik fiú sem volt jó kedvében.

– Mikor akarsz beszélni valakivel a rémálmaidról? – kérdezte Arthur miután kimászott a fürdőből és elterült az ágyán. Hosszú haját lelógatta az ágyról, majd gondolt egyet és feljebb csúszott, hogy a feje is lelógjon, így pont rálátott Lura, aki a pálcájával szórakozott, színes kis fénysávokat húzva a levegőben. Arthur mondatára beledermedt a mozdulatba.

– Ne nézz így rám! – Tárta szét a karjait a fekete hajú. – Egy héten többször alszok a te ágyadban, mint a sajátomban. Szerinted hányszor ébredek fel rájuk? De még ha nem is kelnék fel rá, akkor is látom milyen vagy fedő bűbáj nélkül reggelente.

Lucius csak morgott valamit az orra alatt és visszatért a pálcájához.

– Miért nem mész fel a gyengélkedőre? A Madam biztos adna valami nyugtatót vagy altatót rá.

– Nem fogok felmenni ahhoz a nőhöz és elregélni a dolgokat! Ez csak rám tartozik!

– Akkor kérj aputól!

– Soha!

– Áh! Lehetetlen egy alak vagy!

– Most hogy ezt kitárgyaltuk, gyere ide. – Tette le Lucius a pálcáját és megpaskolta maga előtt az ágyat. – Befonom a hajad, aztán menjünk reggelizni.

~ɣ~

– Szerinted mikor unja végre meg? – kérdezte Lucius ebéd után.

– Soha.

Reggeli után már megírták a leckéiket, unalmukba még a hetedéves leckét is megírták. Na nem a felsőbb évfolyamnak, csak hallották mi a téma és megcsinálták ők is. Amíg Piton figyelte őket, nem mehettek a lakosztályukba, és nem is beszélhettek arról, hogyan törnek be a férfihez. A megoldás végül a kviddics edzésen jött, amire unalmukban kimentek. Az edzés egy balesettel végződött, amiben néhány játékos és a csere játékosok voltak érintettek. Arthur a felfordulást kihasználva lépett meg, és ment fel az egyik toronyba.

~ɣ~

Perselus ezért utálta a kviddicset. Balesetveszélyes, sőt, életveszélyes, ostoba egy sport. Egy hirtelen vihar és máris kész a káosz. Most is ez volt. Az őszi kis vihar, hamar nagy vihar lett és a csapata fele a gyengélkedőre került, könnyebb-súlyosabb sérülésekkel.

– Mr. Malfoy, hol van Mr. Graves? – kérdezte Perselus mikor végzett a sérültekkel és lement a mardekár klubhelyiségébe. A két fiú kint volt a pályán ezt tudta, hiszen ő is ezért volt ott, de csak az egyiket látta eljönni. Más sem hiányzott neki, mint egy sebesült, aki kint maradt. Lucius az egyik kanapén feküdt és olvasott egy könyvet. Rajta kívül pár első- és másodéves diák volt csak bent.

– Mi vagyok én, a bébi csősze? – Lucius csak elnézett a könyv mellett. – Honnan tudjam?

Perselus ostoba kölykökről motyogva hagyta el a helyet. Pár folyosóval arrébb azonban nekirohant az SVK tanárnak. Mind a ketten meglepődve néztek a másikra egy pillanatig.

– Mit keresel itt, Potter? – kérdezte végül a bájitalmester.

Harry is pont ezt akarta kérdezni, de közben rájött, hogy ez ostobaság lenne, hiszen ez a pince. A _pincerém_ területe.

– Sétálok.

– A pincében? – Vonta fel egyik szemöldökét Piton.

– A pincében – vágta rá Harry – Talán tilos?

– Nem csak... – Még Piton az meglepődött azon a hangsúlyon, amit használt, nem ám Harry, aki tátott szájjal bámult. Tízen valahány év alatt nem hallotta Perselus Pitont visszakozni, nem hogy egy ennyire gyengéd hangsúlyt használni, ami már tényleg bocsánatkérő volt. – Nincs jobb dolgod, mint itt rontani a levegőt? – kérdezte Perselus mikor megtalálta a hangját végre.

Pillanatnyi örömmel töltötte el, hogy Harry felkapta a vizet, ám mielőtt a zöld szemű bármit is reagálhatott volna szóban, már tovább is ment. Öröme elszállt, amikor ráharapott a nyelvére nehogy bocsánatot kérjen a viselkedése miatt.

– Ez nem normális – jelentette ki mikor magára zárta lakosztálya ajtaját. Úgy döntött a hétvégéből fennmaradó időt nem pazarolja ostoba kölykökre és idegesítő kollégákra, vagy a még idegesítőbb érzéseire, hanem bájitalokat fog főzni. Lassan itt a tél és Poppynak szüksége lesz rájuk, ráadásul az ő készlete is eléggé megfogyatkozott altató terén. Jövő héten pedig a bájital konferencia miatt nem is lesz az iskolában. Három teljes napig nem fog idegesítő kölykökkel találkozni, csak olyan emberekkel, akik megértik a bájital főzés művészetét.

~ɣ~

Arthur a toronyban végre tisztán tudott gondolkodni. A szél csak úgy süvöltött mellette, az eső pedig dobolt a párkányon és a padlón, ahogy hatalmas cseppekben nekicsapódott. Ezt az időt tökéletesnek tartotta a gondolkodásra. Elfeküdt a földön és lehunyt szemmel élvezte az esőcseppeket a bőrén.

Aggódott Lu rémálmai miatt, de amíg a másik nem mond semmit és nem hajlandó segítséget kérni addig nem tehet semmit. Vagyis de. A holnapi nap roxmortsi lesz. Elküldheti Lut az Abszol útra, hogy vegyen neki bájital hozzávalókat, Helga meg majd elhozza. Készíthet altatót a barátjának, ha mást nem is, de azt akkor belekényszeríti, az biztos. Igen, ezt fogja tenni. A szőke úgyis elmegy neki, ha kéri és egy Malfoyt ki az, aki számon kérne az ott tartózkodása miatt?

Piton lakosztályába viszont még mindig nem volt biztos ötlete, hogyan is jusson be. Egyetlen terve volt, ami elsülhetett a lehető legrosszabbul is. Legutóbb Luciusszal átvették a lehetőségeket és az egyetlen, ami kivitelezhető volt, az az, hogy kitalálja a jelszót. A többit pedig a vakszerencsére bízza.

~ɣ~

Arthur ha tehette volna elkerüli a kviddics témáját, de mivel az egész iskola nem emlékszik rá várható volt, hogy előkerül a téma és őt is érinteni fogja. Főleg a baleset után. Nem arról volt szó, hogy nem szereti a játékot – na jó csak részben –, csak nem játszhatott. Arthur élvezte a játékot és pont annyira szeretett repülni, mint bájitalokat főzni vagy tanulni, vagy aludni, de soha nem tört össze lelkileg amiatt, hogy el lett tiltva tőle.

Egyik vacsoránál történt meg, hogy megtalálta a téma. Amelia Wentworth, a hetedéves csapatkapitány ült le mellé és még meg sem kellett szólalnia, a felemás szemű már tudta mi lesz a téma. A lány fél hosszú barna haja össze volt fogva, és kedves mosollyal nézett végig kék szemeivel a kiszemeltjén.

– Arthur! Jó étvágyat!

– Köszönöm, neked is.

– Amelia Wentworth vagyok – mutatkozott be a lány.

– Viszonoznám, de azt hiszem már tudod a nevem – felelte Arthur miközben elfogadta a lány kezét és röviden megrázta. Ismerte Ameliát, már évek óta, ahogy mindenkit a felsőbb évfolyamból és tudta, hogy a lány imádja a kviddicset és nagy esélye van arra, hogy ezzel is foglalkozzon, amint végez az iskolával.

Lucius, aki Arthur másik oldalán ült nem figyelt a beszélgetésükre, volt annyira udvarias, hogy inkább Novelle-el beszélgessen. Legalábbis látszólag.

– Szóval, szereted a kviddicset? – kérdezte a lány.

– Igen.

– Nagyszerű! És szoktál is játszani? Milyen poszton?

– Őrzőként játszottam régebben.

– Nagyszerű! – Csapta össze a lány a kezeit. – Nem akarsz benne lenni a csapatban?

– Sajnálatos módon nem játszhatok. – Vonta meg Arthur a vállát, már majdnem tényleg úgy mintha bánná.

Lucius erre megeresztett egy mosolyt, de még mindig Carnával beszélgetve.

– Miért ne játszhatnál? Persze rész kell venned a válogatáson, de ha jó vagy akkor simán...

Arthur visszagondolt a legutolsó gyakorlására, amin részt vett és ami után többet nem játszhatott. 

Számára egy tetszetős nap volt. Egész nap be volt borulva az ég, délutánra pedig megjött az eső is.

– **Egy kis eső senkinek sem árt!** – mondta Amelia mikor mindenkit kiparancsolt a pályára.

Arthur örömmel játszott abban az időben, imádott esőben repülni. Lucius már kevésbé élvezte mikor neki is ki kellett mennie a pályára megnézni a gyakorlást és közben elázni. Hiába voltak bűbájok, azok sem hatottak örökké, főleg nem abban az ítéletidőben.

Ez volt az utolsó gyakorlásuk a meccs előtt, igazából majdnem mindenki utálta az idő miatt és minden balul is sült el. Arthur egy eltévedt gurkónak és a szélnek köszönhetően a hugrabugos lelátóban végezte. Törött bordákkal, agyrázkódással, koponyarepedéssel, belső vérzéssel és több törött csonttal is és ezek csak a legsúlyosabb sérülései voltak. Két apja azonnal kijelentette, hogy soha többet az életben nem játszhat kviddicset, Perselus pedig azt is megtiltotta, hogy szakadó esőben és hatalmas szél mellett használni lehessen a pályát bármelyik háznak. Nem volt nehéz ezt bevezetni, mivel akkor is ők voltak Harryvel az ideiglenes igazgatók.

– Egy kisebb baleset után a szüleim eltiltottak – válaszolta a fiú Ameliának, ami Luciusból nevetést váltott ki.

– Kisebb baleset... persze...

Arthur egyik lábával megtaposta erre a mondatra Luciust, mire a szőke oldalba könyökölte.

– Azt hittem megtanították neked, hogy nem illik hallgatózni – mondta Arthur sértődöttet játszva.

– Neked meg azt, hogy nem illik hazudozni.

~ɣ~

Másnap Arthur azt tette, amit tervezett. Luciust elküldte bájital hozzávalókat venni, ő maga meg beült a klubhelyiségbe. Ott töltötte a napot, elvolt az elsősökkel. Segített nekik a házikban és annak, aki nem értette annak rögtönzött órát tartott. Nap végére egész jól kijött a többségükkel és mikor végeztek a házi feladatokkal csapatosan kezdtek el játszani.

~ɣ~

Másnap órák után keresett egy üres termet, ahol megfőzheti a bájitalt. Reggel Helga meghozta a hozzávalókat szóval semmi nem akadályozta meg az altató elkészítésében. Lut hamar lerázta, nem volt nehéz dolga, mert a szőke épp sorra verte sakkban azokat akik kiálltak ellene. Este megint rémálma volt és utána vissza sem tudott aludni, így elég rossz kedve volt hozzá.

Már órák óta dolgozott, mikor hallotta kinyílni az ajtót. Azt hitte Lucius az, ki más jönne utána? Ezért is lepődött meg, mikor meghallotta Piton hangját.

– Arthur Regulus Pi- – kezdte Piton fennhangon mikor hirtelen megakadt. Annyira megdöbbent azon, amit mondott, mint látszólag a fiú, csak abban volt biztos, hogy az ő döbbenete nem látszik. Mégis honnan jött neki az, hogy Regulus? Évek óta nem hallotta ezt a nevet.

Arthur látta mennyire megdöbbent apja is, amikor a nevét mondta. Az igazi nevét. Lenyelte a gombócot, ami hirtelen a torkában nőtt és vele együtt a késztetést, hogy megölelje a férfit. Biztos nem ennyire egyszerű a dolog, hogy sitty-sutty az apja máris emlékszik, ezért kissé félve, de mégis reménykedve kérdezte.  
– A professzor honnan tudja a második nevem?

– Albustól hallottam. – A hazugság gondolkodás nélkül csúszott ki Perselus száján. A fiú kérdése azonban kizökkentette gondolataiból. – Mr. Graves, mégis mit művel? – kérdezte szigorú tanári hangnemben.

– Bájitalt főzök, professzor – válaszolta meg a legegyértelműbb kérdést, mintha nem lenne egyértelmű a mögötte gőzölgő üst látványa.

Piton közelebb ment. Végignézett a még nem használt hozzávalókon, majd az üstbe nézett bele és közelebb hajolva meg is szagolta annak tartalmát.

– És történetesen épp egy olyan bájitalt, aminek az elkészítése bonyolult és veszélyes, mivel ha csak a folyamat egyetlen részét is elrontjuk, akkor a hatása mérgező lesz? – kérdezte Piton egyre emelkedő hangerővel. – Ez a bájital nem véletlenül nincs benne a tankönyvekben! Egyetlen apró hiba és az ember nem elalszik, hanem azonnal meghal! Felfogja hogy ez mennyire veszélyes?! Felügyelet nélkül, diákként... mégis mit képzel, Mr. Graves, öngyilkos akar lenni?!

Arthur eleinte összehúzta magát és bűnbánóan tekintetét a földre szegezte, de ahogy apja folytatta, úgy lobbant fel benne a sértett düh. Még a feltételezés is sértette, hogy az apja szerint minden bizonnyal elrontja a bájitalt és megöli vele Lut.

Perselus tanította meg neki hogyan kell ezt a bájitalt megfőzni és bár az első pár alkalommal tényleg elrontotta, de egy éve már nem volt rá példa.

– Az iskolában pedig, nincsenek is meg a kellő alapanyagok – az én készletemet kivéve – tette hozzá magában Perselus, mikor folytatta.

– Bármelyik bájitalboltban be lehet szerezni a hozzávalókat! – válaszolta bosszúsan Arthur.

– Mégis, hogyan szerezte be, ha el sem hagyta a kastélyt? – Perselus már előre tervezte milyen büntetést szabhat ki a fiúra, ha engedély nélkül hagyta el az iskolát.

– Megkértem Lut, hogy vegye meg nekem! – vágta rá Arthur, most már dühösen. A bájital, ami eddig tökéletes volt odalett, amikor két perccel ezelőtt nem tette bele az őrölt sárkánypikkelyt. A bájitallal együtt pedig a terve is tönkrement, miszerint segít Luciusnak aludni.

– Melyik üzletben? – kérdezte Piton higgadtan. Ezt le tudja ellenőrizni és le is fogja. Arthur kelletlenül, de megmondta a bolt nevét, ahonnan szerezte a hozzávalókat. – Ötven pont a mardekártól és ha még egyszer rajtakapom, hogy veszélyes bájitalt főz, akkor nem érdekel kinek a rokona, de kicsapatom! – Perselus egy intésére eltűnt a bájital és a hozzávalók is. – És büntetőmunka! – jelentette ki mikor kifordult a teremből.

Arthur ingerülten felrúgta a legközelebbi széket, majd kicsörtetett a teremből. Halkan morogva indult vissza a klubhelyiségükbe, de mire elérte addigra az idegességének helyét átvette az izgatottság. Az apja a nevét mondta!

Lucius szokásához híven a kisajátított foteljében ült a kandalló előtt és olvasott. Arthur mit sem foglalkozva a könyvvel, kiverte azt a szőke kezéből és megtámaszkodott a két karfán.

– Apu emlékszik! – jelentette ki izgatott vigyorral az arcán. Malfoynak meglepődni sem volt ideje, mert barátja folytatta. – Vagyis nem emlékszik, de valamennyire mégis. Kimondta a nevemet! Vagyis részben. Azt mondta Arthur Regulus Pi, aztán elhallgatott annyira meglepődött azon, amit mondott. De akkor is kimondta. Szóval emlékszik, csak mégsem!

Lucius alig értett valamit az izgatott hadarásból, de azért kivette a lényeget.

Eközben Perselus ellátogatott abba a bizonyos boltba, amit a fiú mondott. Még véletlenül sem gondolt arra, hogy honnan tudhatta a fiú második nevét, ahogy arra sem mit mondott volna vezetéknévként.

A bolt tulajdonosát már régóta ismerte, hiszen mióta rátalált a bájital csodálatosságára mindig itt vette a hozzávalókat. Jobban szerette saját maga begyűjteni őket, azonban voltak anyagok amiket képtelen volt magának összeszedni.

– Jó napot! – köszöntötte egy idős férfi mikor belépett az ajtón. – Miben segíthetek... Piton professzor! – ismerte fel a belépőt.

– Jó napot, Mr. Herps – köszönt a professzor is. A pulthoz ment és ott megállt. – Van egy diákunk, aki innen vett bájital alapanyagot...

– Áh, igen! A kis Arthur – mosolyodott el a már ősz férfi. Azonnal tudta kiről van szó, mivel kevés diák tért be hozzá, aki nem a kötelező alapanyagokat szerzi be az új tanévre. – Elküldte az ifjú Malfoyt és Helgát, hogy a fiú megvegyen pár dolgot, majd vigye el neki.

– _Legalább az alapanyag minősége jó volt_ – gondolta magában Perselus.

– A mini bájitalmester... Biztos büszke rá.

Piton nem mutatta a zavart, amit erre a mondatra érzett. Miért kéne büszkének lennie a kölyökre? Mert egy életveszélyes bájitalba fogott egyedül? 

– A fia egyszer nagyszerű bájitalmester lesz, ha azirányba halad tovább.

Piton itt kapott kisebb sokkot. A fia. Biztosan csak egy rossz szó fordulat – gondolta. Néhány ember úgy tekintett a diákokra, mint a tanárok gyerekeire, sokszor említették így őket. Vagyis nem szó szerint Pitont, de a többi tanárral megesett.

– Adja át üdvözletemet a hitvesének.

Szörnyű gondolata támadt, de büszke volt magára, hogy a sokkból mit kapott nem látszott semmi. Neki nem volt fia, főleg nem férje. Feleségre nem is gondolt, hiszen tisztában van a saját szexuális beállítottságával. Soha nem volt gyereke. Soha nem volt olyan szeretője, akivel akart volna. Vagy egyáltalán olyan, akivel ne valami kölcsönös haszon miatt lett volna együtt. Jobban sokkolta, hogy fiaként hivatkoztak valakire, mint az hogy egy esetleges élettársat elfelejtett. Neki nem volt fia!

~ɣ~

Mikor visszaért a kastélyba bezárkózott a magánlaborjába. Elővett egy régi bőrkötéses fekete könyvet. A bőr itt-ott kopott volt és szakadt, néhol foltos, ezzel mutatva mennyit volt régebben használva. Fellapozva megsárgult, foltos lapokkal találkozott. Kikereste azt az oldalt, aminek a tetejére nagy fekete betűkkel karcolta fel az Elveszett emlékek szavakat, majd’ két évtizede.

Mint ahogy az veszélyes bájitalai többségére, ennek az elkészítésére is nagyon jól emlékezett, ahogy elolvasta a hozzávalókat, és bár nem írta le, de tudta, hogy éjszaka kell elkészíteni. Összeszedte hát a kellő alapanyagokat és mindet felsorakoztatta egy asztalra, az üst mellé.

Egész éjszaka a bájitalon dolgozott és mikor kész lett, nézte egy percig az üvegcsében. A márványos színű, ezüst bájital ott kavargott abban, a kis fiolában. Felkapta pálcáját, majd vele szemben a falba véste vele a következő mondatot _a felejtés itala_ , majd megitta a bájitalt.

Perselus értetlenül nézett körben a laborjában. Nem értette minek jött ide. Tudta, hogy fájdalomcsillapítót akart bevenni, de nem értette, miért a laborjába jött le éjszaka, amikor szobájukban is megtalálná a polcon. A rendetlenséget sem értette. Intette a pálcájával, mire mindent eltakarított. Már fordult meg, hogy visszamenjen Harry mellé a szobájukba, amikor a szeme megakadt a falon.

– A felejtés itala... – ráncolta a szemöldökét Perselus. Évtizedek óta nem foglalkozott azzal a bájitallal. Az írás azonban a sajátja volt. A bájital hatására egy bizonyos körzetben mindenki elfelejti azt a személyt, aki a bájitalt készítette. Az ellenszere pedig összemosta a régi emlékeket az újjal és minden úgy folytatódott, mintha nem is történt volna semmi. Legalábbis addig, amíg valaki nem gondolt vissza szánt-szándékkal a bájital hatása alatt eltelt időre.

– Bassza meg – nyögte a bájitalmester, miután visszagondolt az elmúlt hónapokra és minden a helyére kattant. – Arthur...

Első gondolata az volt, hogy elmegy, felébreszti a fiát és egy életre szobafogságra ítéli egyéb büntetések mellett. _Ó, igen._ Olyan büntetést szab ki rá, amitől egy életre megtanulja, mikor kell megfogadni azt a mondatot, hogy soha ne turkáljon a tiltott kísérletei között. Tanórákon kívül nem fog többet varázsolni, az biztos, azt meg majd eldönti, hogy ha letette a RAVASZ-t akkor vissza adja-e neki a pálcáját. Már a klubhelyiségnél járt, amikor meggondolta magát. Inkább mégsem csinál semmit. Megnézi, hogy a fiúk, hogyan oldják meg ezt a helyzetet. Perselus szerencsésnek tartotta a fiát, hiszen Lucius azért emlékezett rá mert, nem volt az országban, ő magának pedig azért maradtak érzései, mert a bájital határán mozgott, amikor az elkészült. Ha nem akkor készül megvásárolni Harry nevetséges édesség készletét, amivel már hetek óta nyaggatta, akkor soha nem derült volna ki ez az egész.

Ahogy lassan visszafelé sétált a régi, pincebeli lakosztályába eszébe jutott, hogy miért is kiabált délután a fiúval. Arthur altatót készített. Akart készíteni. Fia soha nem szerette az altatókat, inkább virrasztott egész éjszaka, de nem vett be. Na meg nem is volt rá szüksége, mivel a rémálmai után is hamar visszaaludt. Az egyetlen akinek főzhette az Lucius. Ha pedig a fiúnak nem múltak el a rémálmai, ahogy azt mondta, akkor az baj. A szőke rémálmai bajt jelentenek. Perselus nem ringatta magát hamis feltételezésekbe. Luciusnak megvoltak az emlékei csak eltemetve, és mindegy milyen mélyen, attól még ott voltak. Az álmok pedig azt jelentették, hogy már nincsenek annyira mélyre ásva. Minél gyakrabban vannak a fiúnak rémálmai, annál inkább próbál majd visszaemlékezni rájuk és idő kérdése mikor fog ez megtörténni.

~ɣ~

Perselus másnap kicsit nyugtalanul utazott el végül a konferenciára. Eddig örült, hogy megszabadul a sok ostoba kölyöktől és ez most sem volt másképp, viszont nem szívesen hagyta felügyelet nélkül a két merlinátkát. Arthurt még csak-csak a helyzet ellenére is, de Luciust a rémálmaival nem. Egyenlőre semmi jelét nem látta Lucius viselkedésében, ezt pedig kifejezetten jó jelnek tartotta. Az álmokat meg továbbra is aggasztónak. Amíg elvan, muszáj lesz kitalálnia valamit a fiú számára.

– _Fiú_ – ismételte gondolatban és majdnem hangosan felnevetett a szóra.

~ɣ~

Arthur afelett érzett örömében, hogy apja majdnem kimondta a teljes nevét teljesen el is felejtette, hogy Luciusnak altatóra van szüksége. Erre csak akkor döbbent rá mikor az éjszaka folyamán részben fojtott nyögésekre ébredt fel. Eleinte nem akart belegondolni mik ezek a hangok. Végtére is nem ketten élnek egy szobában, de mindannyian fiúk voltak. Kellett pár perc mire rájött, hogy a hang a másik oldalról származik. A Lucius felöli oldaláról. Álmosan felült és odament a másik ágyához, maga után rángatva a takaróját. A szőke takarója a földön hevert. Arthur elhúzta a zöld baldachint és nézte barátját. Lucius mereven feküdt a hátán. Bőre sápadt volt és izzadt, arcán pedig tisztán látszott, hogy fájdalmai vannak. Kezeivel a lepedőt markolászta, amit már nem egy helyen el is szakított.

Hagyta, hogy saját takarója a földre hulljon és visszatette a szőkére a takarót. Felvette a sajátját és befeküdt a másik mellé. 

– Lu, kelj fel. Rémálmod van – próbálta felkelteni barátját Arthur. Malfoy azonban nem reagált semmit. – Lu.

Arthur megfogta a szőke karját, hátha arra felkel és kicsit megszorította.

– Lucius – mondta éberebben. – Rémálmod van, kelj fel.

Lucius egész teste megfeszült, Arthur pedig kezdett aggódni. Lejjebb csúsztatta a kezét Luciusén, végig simítva a másik karját.

– Lu! – Lucius azonban nem adta semmi jelét, hogy ébredezne. Pár perc után viszont a teste kezdett ellazulni, már nem szorította görcsösen a lepedőt sem és a légzése is megnyugodott. Arthur is megnyugodott és bár nem engedte el a másik kezét, de elaludt.

Reggel Lucius társai motoszkálására és beszélgetésére ébredt. Bámulta csak a zöld baldachint és csak több perc elteltével akart felkelni, akkor viszont nem tudott. Észre sem vette a mellkasára nehezedő súly eddig. Lenézett, hogy mégis mi az, ami rajta van és meglepődve figyelte a rajta keresztbe fekvő testet. Nem is vette észre, hogy Arthur mikor mászott be mellé, de nyílván megtette és az éjszaka folyamán keresztbe is feküdt rajta álmában.

– Arthur – nyögte rekedten. Még nem volt teljesen ébren. Kellett neki egy frissítő zuhany. Érezte, hogy éjszaka rémálma volt, most sem emlékezett rá teljesen, de arra igen, hogy kínozták. Hosszan és fájdalmasan a tiltott átokkal. Bár ennek nem kellett volna örülnie, mégis ostoba mosolyra húzódott a szája. Eddig ennyire sem emlékezett, csak a rettegésre. Arra is emlékezett, hogy nem volt egyedül. Volt ott még valaki, kínzóján kívül, egy sötét alak.

– Arthur, szállj le rólam. Nehéz vagy! – Ismét megpróbált felülni, de Arthur feljebb kúszott rajta, jobban leszorítva.

– Art, ha nem kelsz fel ledoblak az ágyról, miután magamról leszedtelek.

– Nem akaroook...  
– Én meg elkésni óráról. Ha elfelejtetted volna, ma írunk átváltoztatástanból.

A fekete hajú nyögött egyet és lefordult barátjáról. Luciust így már csak hosszú fekete haj borította be. Lucius felült, ezzel egy fájdalmas kiáltást kiváltva a másikból.

– Az a hajam!

A szőke a szemeit forgatta, majd leszedte magáról Arthur haját, amibe belegabalyodott. Mire Lucius végzett a fürdéssel és törölközővel a derekán visszament a szobába, szobatársaik már nem voltak sehol, Arthur viszont visszaaludt.

– Arthur reggel van. – A fekete hajú belenyomta az arcát a párnába és felnyögött. Lucius felsóhajtott. – Addig van időd, amíg én felöltözöm. Utána egyszer szólok és leöntelek vízzel, elveszem a pálcád és úgy kell reggelizned.

Arthur hümmögött egyetértése jeléül és visszaaludt. Lucius kételkedett benne, hogy fel fog kelni mire visszatér, de a lehetőséget megadta neki. Fogta a ruháit és visszament a fürdőbe felöltözni. Igaza is lett.

– Arthur! – Mikor a fekete hajú nem válaszolt elővette a pálcáját és egy _aqua eructo_ nak köszönhetően vízsugár ömlött az alvóra. Lucius enyhe kárörömmel nézte a zavarodott, kába és teljesen elázott barátját, ahogy arra akar rájönni mi is történt az imént. Mikor kitisztult a látása és meglátta Lu kárörvendő mosolyát egy mérges tekintetet vetett rá.

– _Invito_ Arthur Regulus Piton-Potter pálcája!

Nem kellett sokat várnia azonnal a kezébe repült a pálca. Mintha csak a varázspálca is azt akarná bizonyítani milyen különleges is a fiú, az is két színű volt. Az ébenfában melyből készítették volt egy fehér folt, ami miatt a fekete pálca hegye kontrasztban állt a többi részével.

– Na, öltözz, hogy reggelizhessünk.  
~ɣ~

Lucius kárörömmel az arcán, Arthur duzzogással sétáltak végig a folyosón. A diákok, akik menet közben elhaladtak mellettük, kuncogtak vagy nevettek, Arthur arca pedig határozottan égett ilyenkor zavarában.

– Mr. Graves! – Arthur megrezzent a neve hallatán. Mindketten megálltak és megfordultak, hogy szembe kerüljenek két professzorukkal. Arthur legszívesebben elbújt volna Lu mögött, azonban apja őt szólította meg, így nem tehette.

– Jó reggelt Potter professzor, Longbottom professzor – köszönt illedelmesen.

Lucius is elmondott egy üdvözletet, Longbottom viszonozta, Potter pedig biccentett. Arthur határozottan zavarban volt apja vizsgálódó tekintete miatt. Lejjebb hajtott fejjel próbált elrejtőzni haja takarásában, amit barátja nem volt hajlandó befonni.

Harry tetőtől talpig végig mérte a fiút. Arthur hajáról és talárjáról csöpögött a víz, biztos volt benne, hogy a diák teljesen el van ázva és nem csak a talárja vizes, bár el nem tudta képzelni, hogy miért nem szárította meg magát, vagy öltözött át.

– Mr. Graves, jól érzi magát?

– Tökéletesen, professzor.

– Akkor elárulná, miért mászkál vizesen egy hideg kastély folyosóján, télen, amikor odakint szakad a hó?

Arthur egy dühös pillantást vetett barátjára, amikor meghallotta a köhögésnek álcázott nevetését, azonban jobban lefoglalta az, hogy kint esik a hó.

– Esik? – kérdezte izgatottan és mit sem foglalkozva apjáékkal meg azzal, hogy csorog róla a víz, előre szaladt és egy folyosóval arrébb, ahol már volt ablak megállt. Arthur imádta a telet és nagyon örült neki, hogy idén ilyen korán megérkezett, hiszen még csak november eleje volt.

Lucius iménti köhögése Neville-ék figyelmét sem kerülték el.

– Mr. Malfoy ez a maga műve? – kérdezte a gyógynövény professzor, miközben a felemás szemű után indultak.

– Igen, professzor, de ne aggódjon, melegítő bűbáj van rajta, ezért nem fog megfázni.

Lucius visszahúzta barátját az ablakból, mikor az már deréktól lefelé kint volt és még a lábai sem értek le a földre. Arthur egy dühös pillantással jutalmazta ezt, majd eszébe jutott, hogy nincsenek egyedül.

– Mr. Graves, megmondaná miért nem szárította meg magát?

Arthur határozottan nem akart erre válaszolni, de hiába nem emlékszik a férfi mégis csak az apja.

– Mert nincs nálam a pálcám... – motyogta érthetetlenül a földet nézve még inkább elvörösödve. A hó iránti öröme teljesen oda lett.

– Hogy mondja?

– Mert nincs...

– Beszéljen érthetően Mr. Graves és rám nézzen, ha magával beszélek! – mondta az SVK professzor szigorúan, mikor a diák ismét motyogni kezdett.

– Egy fogadás eredménye miatt – válaszolta Lucius, aki rájött, hogy szimpatikusabb volt a Hős akkor amikor tudta, hogy van egy gyereke.

– Hogy?

– Arthur elvesztett egy fogadást, aminek ez a következménye. 

– És miről szólt az a fogadás, Mr. Malfoy?

– Hogy az ötödéves Lilian Corwan szerelmet mer-e vallani neki vagy sem. Én arra fogadtam, hogy igen, ő arra, hogy nem. Ha én veszítek, akkor zöld lett volna a hajam egy napig, ha ő akkor... nos mint láthatják – mosolyodott el ridegen Lucius, ahogy barátja felé intett. Az egészet annyira arrogánsan adta elő, hogy a két professzor egyáltalán nem értette Arthur, hogyan képes barátkozni vele. Harry eleinte még arra is gondolt, hogy zsarolja valamivel, de ennek minden ellent mondott, főleg amikor kettesben voltak és azt hitték senki nem látja őket.

Arthur a szemeit forgatta Lucius stílusára, de hálás volt, amiért megmentette a válaszadástól. Mindig is csodálkozott, hogyan képes ilyen gyorsan és ilyen hihetően hazudni a másik, ha szükség volt rá, de ez sokszor megmentette őket.

– Mehetünk reggelizni, professzorok?

Harry bólintott Malfoynak és nézte, ahogy a két diák elsétál.

– Hogy a jó merlinbe képes ilyen jóba lenni vele ez a fiú? – kérdezte Harry Neville-től ingerülten. – Rosszabb, mint az apja volt!

– Ugyan Harry... – Neville volt évfolyamtársa vállára tette a kezét. – Lehetne rosszabb is. Ő legalább nem provokálja a griffendéleseket, nem úgy, mint régen Draco.

~ɣ~

– Lu, gyere ki velem! – ragadta meg Arthur a szőke karját. Még a nagytermet sem érték el, de Arthur már kitalálta, hogy mit akar csinálni és abban nem volt benne a reggelizés, még az órák sem.

Lucius sóhajtott. Biztos volt benne, hogy ez lesz. Nem volt kedve egész nap kint fagyoskodni, de nem sok mindent tehetett ellene, ha nem akarja egyedül hagyni a másikat.

– Délután.

A délután szép ötlet volt. Végigülték az órákat és Arthur őszinte hálát rebegett – hogy kinek az kérdéses –, amiért apjával nem volt bájitaltan. Belehalt volna abba, amit a férfi művelt volna vele órán a tegnapi után. Örült neki, hogy apja elmegy pár napra az iskolából, mivel így esélye nyílt megvalósítani élete második legnagyobb baromságát. Betörni a bájitalmester lakosztályába. Lucius volt az őrszem. Ami igazából annyiból állt, hogy letelepedett a folyosó szélére és figyelt, ha pedig valaki arra járt, akkor elterelte onnan.

Arthur még életében nem izgult annyira, mint most. Kezeit tördelve állt Piton ajtaja előtt és nézte a fán tekergőző kígyót. Azon gondolkodott mi lehet a jelszó. Már napok óta ezen gondolkodott, de semmi jó nem jutott eszébe. Bájitalokat találgatott magában, de hát apja bájitalmester, ennyire könnyű biztos nem lenne. A festett kígyó látszólag észre sem vette a tépelődő fiút.

Bájitalok, átkok, emberek... akármi lehetett a jelszó. A lényege az volt, hogy ne jöjjön rá más. – _Régi barát, régi szerető..._ – Törte a fejét Arthur. – Volt egyáltalán apunak szerelme apa előtt? – kérdezte halkan. Ha volt is, akkor neki fogalma sem volt róla. Viszont azt tudta, hogy kiskorukban jóban volt Lily Potterrel. _Túl egyszerű lenne_ – gondolta. Eszébe jutott, a lakosztályuk jelszava. Dögölj meg Albus. Erre gondolva megpróbálkozott mással.

– Dögölj meg Voldemort? – kérdezte végül a festményt. A kígyó végre felfigyelt rá és most lekúszva a földre, fejét egy magasságba emelve Arthuréval nézte a fiút.

: _Nahát, az örökös_ – sziszegte a festmény : _Rég voltál erre._

Arthur hirtelen lefagyott.

: _Te emlékszel rám?_

_: Hogyne emlékeznék..._

_: De hogyan?_ – Ez volt minden, amit képes volt döbbenetében kinyögni. Még a legelején próbált beszélni a festményekkel, de egyik sem tudta kicsoda. Erre egy kígyó festmény emlékszik rá. A kígyó oldalra döntötte a fejét és úgy sziszegett. : _Senki nem emlékszik rám a kastélyban. Egyetlen festmény sem._

_: Ne vegyél egybe a többi szín kavalkáddal!_

_: Bocsánat._

_: Engem maga Mardekár Malazár festett. Ő keltett életre_ – sziszegte fensőbb rendűen a festmény.

– _Ó, persze, hogy is gondolhattam, hogy rád hatnak az olyan piti kis bájitalbalesetek, mint ami kitöröl engem mindenki emlékeiből..._ – gondolta magában dühösen.

: _Beengedsz?_

_: Jelszó?_

_: Nem tudom_ – felelte Arthur szenvedőn, a kígyó pedig mintha mosolygott volna erre. : _Ne csináld már! Hiszen ez az apám lakosztálya!_

_: De nem tudod a jelszót._

_: Hiszen emlékszel rám!_ – Szemei dühösen villantak és már nyúlt volna a pálcájáért mikor eszébe jutott valami. : _Mit kérsz a jelszóért cserébe?_

Arthur azóta nem értette mi van ezzel a festménnyel, mióta megismerte a festmény védte ajtókat. Jelszó nélkül senkit sem szabadna beengedniük, ez a kígyó viszont megvesztegethető volt mindig. Nem is értette, hogy apja miért nem váltotta le, de ez most neki kedvezett.

: _Enni._

A fiút kirázta a hideg. Ahhoz, hogy bejusson fel kell áldoznia egy élőlényt. Racionálisan nézve a dolgot, tudta, hogy valójában nem is élne az az állat, hiszen festették, de akkor is mozogna. Viszont neki mindenképpen be kell jutnia a szobába.

: _Áll az alku. Engedj be._

Arthur felírta magának fejben, hogy fessen ennek a dögnek kaját. Ha meg nem jönne össze, akkor vesz neki egyet. Biztos talál olyan festményt, ami nyulakat ábrázol. Az ajtó kinyílt, ő pedig megkönnyebbült és már épp belépett volna, amikor megtorpant a falnál.

: _Van bent bármi más védő varázslat?_

_: Attól nem kell félned, örökös. Egy vérből vagytok._

Arthur valahogy területsértésnek érezte, hogy belép ebbe a szobába. Otthon, a saját lakosztályukban mindennapos volt, hogy bemászkált az apjáékhoz ilyen-olyan indokkal. Itt azonban más volt a légkör. Ez a hely csak úgy árasztotta magából a kellemetlen érzést. Komor szürke falak, sötét bútorokkal, kriptafényes gyertyavilágítással. A kisebb-nagyobb bizarr tartalmú üvegek sem segítettek, amik a kandalló tetején foglaltak helyet.

– Hát apu, rád fért egy élettárs. – Húzta el a száját Arthur és kirázta a hideg. Azt hitte nehéz dolga lesz előkerítenie a könyvespolcot, de legnagyobb meglepetésére minden könyv – legyen az sötét varázslat vagy bármi veszélyes, ami náluk el volt dugva –, az ott sorakozott egy könyves szekrényen előtte.

– Félig visszavonom a kijelentésem.

A könyvekhez lépve úgy érezte élete végéig el tudna itt lenni. Olyan könyvek voltak ott, amiket még a könyvtár zárolt részlegén sem lehetett megtalálni, de még a Malfoy kúriában sem. Ha tehette volna, akkor ott marad és behívja még Luciust is, hiszen biztos volt benne, hogy a szőke is értékelné a könyveket. De nem tehette. Neki látott hát felkutatni azt az emlékei szerint zöld könyvet, amit használt pár hónappal ezelőtt.

– _Vagy fekete volt?_ – gondolkodott el. – _De az is lehet, hogy szürke._

Nem akart ott több időt tölteni a szükségesnél, ezért azonnal nekiállt a könyvek között keresgélni. Életében nem látott annyi sötét mágiával foglalkozó könyvet, mint ott. Sietsége ellenre is azonban, több mint fél óráig tartott mire megtalálta a keresett – fekete – könyvet. Ledugta a talárja belső zsebébe és már sietett is az ajtóhoz. Onnan visszanézett a szobába, hogy minden a helyén van-e. Igyekezett mindent oda és úgy visszatenni, ahogy az volt. Mikor mindent rendben talált, kikémlelt az ajtón és mikor nem hallott semmit ki is szaladt. Menet közben elkapta Lucius karját és már mentek is ki az udvarra, mint akiknek nincs is más dolguk.

A nagyteremnél elhaladva Arthur úgy állt meg, mint akit sóbálvány átokkal sújtottak. Lucius is hasonló módon állt meg, mikor meglátták, ahogy Perselus kilép a kapun. A két fiú egymásra nézett és azonnal kirohant az épületből.

– Azt hittem már elment – mondta Lucius.

– Oltári nagy mázlink van – lihegte Arthur majd körülnézett. A tó környékét tiszta, fehér hó borította. Bár már nem szakadt úgy, mint reggel, de még mindig szállingózott a hó. Arthur pedig el is felejtette a gondjait. Imádta a havat. Órákat tudott sétálni, miközben igazából nem is csinált semmit. Lucius tapasztalatból tudta, hogy barátja képes addig mászkálni a hóban némán, amíg teljesen át nem fagy. Ezért is döntött úgy, hogy hamar letudja az egészet. Beszélgetnek kint egy órát és berángatja utána. A szőke nem szerette a hideget, inkább ült volna egy kandalló előtt. Összébb húzta magán a talárját.

– Megtaláltad a könyvet?

– Meg ám! – Vigyorgott a felemás szemű. – Elképesztő mennyi könyve van apunak! Több sötét varázslatokkal foglalkozó könyve van, mint nektek. Ráadásul le merem fogadni, hogy veszélyesebbek is!

Lucius ezen nem lepődött meg, ismerte a férfi múltját nagy vonalakban. Azon lepődött volna meg, ha Arthur nem talál nála hasonló könyveket. Bár az a lehetőség, hogy olyan könyvek is vannak, amik a Malfoy könyvtárban nincsenek felkeltette az érdeklődését.

– Amikor megoldódik ez az egész helyzet, meg kell néznünk azokat a könyveket!

Lucius az égre emelte a tekintetét. Miért is hitte volna, hogy Arthur ezek után majd nem fog Perselus könyvei közt turkálni? De inkább mellette tegye, mint megint egyedül... Gondolataiból az szakította ki, hogy meglátott egy ismerős gyöngybaglyot.

– Hella! – szólalt meg kicsit hangosabban, mire az állat felé fordult és odarepült. Lucius kitartotta a karját és elvette a levelet, ami az állatnál volt. Arthur érdeklődve figyelte Draco baglyát, de a levélbe nem nézett bele. Tiszteletben tartotta, hogy ez nem az ő dolga, pont úgy ahogy Lu sem nézett meg engedély nélkül egyetlen levelet sem.

Arthur a havat rugdosta, mikor a másik hirtelen megmerevedett. Ránézve látta, hogy még mindig a levelet olvassa, de az arcán a döbbenet, értetlenség és a düh keveredett. A fekete hajú nem értette mitől változott meg.

– Mi történt? – kérdezte aggódva, de a szőke csak a mellkasának vágta a levelet és azonnal elsietett a kastély felé.

Arthur mielőtt utána ment volt, inkább elolvasta a levelet, hogy megtudja mi a fene történt. Ahogy azt sejtette, Draco írta a levelet méghozzá az apjának.

_Perselus!_

_Tisztában vagyok vele, hogy aggódom. Talán igazad van és túlzásba is viszem, azonban meg kell értened, hogy minden okom meg is van rá. Amíg Roxfortban van, addig nem vagyok vele minden nap és nem látom rajta a változásokat. Jövőre leteszi a RAVASZ-t és ha kikerül onnan, akkor még a Mágiaügyi Minisztérium és észreveszi a hasonlóságot közte és az apám között, főleg, hogy vannak régi ismerősök, akik még nem haltak meg és nem is ülnek Azkabanban. Nem vágyom rá, miként fog reagálni, ha egy nap arra ébred fel, hogy visszatérnek az emlékei, és kiderül, hogy nem, hogy nem a fiam, de az apám!_

Arthur eddig jutott, mikor összeszorítva a levelet Lucius után rohant. Ötlete sem volt, hogy n segíthetne a szőkének feldolgozni ezt, de abban biztos volt, hogy nem hagyhatja most egyedül.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
UI: Ezzel a fejezettel februárig kivonom magam a forgalomból. Előre is elnézést kérek mindenkitől, de sajnos azelőtt szinte lehetetlen, hogy lesz fent bármi új :/ Ha mégis tennék ki valamit, akkor azzal a saját síromat ásom és még véletlenül sem azzal foglalkoztam, amivel kellett volna xD  
UI2: És persze a karácsonytól és az újévtől nem messze, kellemes ünnepeket mindenkinek :)  
UI3: Ó, igen. Ez még átnézett változat ezért, utólag is bocsi, ha több helyesírási hiba volt benne, mint az eddigiekben xD  
És most már befejeztem az utóiratokat ^^


End file.
